Chaos en Hyrule
by Blackfan
Summary: Ganon est de retour et Link doit l'affronter avec de nouveau alliés.


Chaos en Hyrule.  
  
CHAPITRE PREMIER  
  
Sept ans après que Link ai battu le magicien Majora se déroule une étrange scène dans la plaine d'Hyrule. Un personnage encapuchonné, tout de noir vêtu, se tient immobile au milieu de la plaine.

«Je crois que le temps est venu »

Comme en écho à ses mystérieuses paroles, le ciel laiteux jusqu'alors se couvrit, menaçant l'étendu tranquille de sa colère.

«Allons-y ! »

La voix de l'inconnu résonna comme un écho interminable lorsque ce dernier entama un étrange rituel.

« Par la Terre... »

Un tremblement de terre secoua la Plaine, une large fissure apparaissant en travers de cette dernière. Puis une colonne apparu du centre de cette fissure et s'éleva jusqu'au ciel.

« Par le Feu... »

La montagne du Destin s'ébranla, explosant dans un tonnerre assourdissant. Vomissant une lave meurtrière en direction du village Cocorico, une deuxième colonne, de feu cette fois, s'éleva à son tour.

« Par l'Eau... »

Le lac Hylia, à son tour, se fonda en une colonne bleu, puissante et ravageant tout ce qui entourait autrefois les berges du lac.

« Par le Bois... »

Et ce fut le tour de la forêt Kokiri d'exploser, formant la quatrième colonne.

« Par la Lumière ... »

Le Temple du Temps, symbole de l'Espoir et de la Lumière lors du joug du démon Ganon explosa, pulvérisant la ville basse qui s'étendait au pied de ce dernier, formant une colonne de couleur blanche.

« Et enfin par les Ténèbres ... »

L'inconnu s'entoura alors d'une aura noire, maléfique, puis s'éleva de plusieurs mètres au milieu de la plaine.

« Viens à moi, recouvre ta liberté, démon autrefois vaincu dont la rancune jamais ne fut apaisée, et nourri toi de mon désir de vengeance. »

Un éclair frappa alors l'inconnu, qui ne parut nullement incommodé de cette décharge. De tout les côtés de la Plaine, les colonnes qui s'étaient élevées quelques instants plus tôt se mirent à briller, d'un blanc éclatant, avant de se parer d'une couleur aussi noire que les ténèbres qui régnait autour de l'inconnu, toujours suspendu dans les airs. Enfin, le ciel s'ouvrit, le temps paraissant suspendu.

« Qu'attends-tu ? Je t'offre la libert ! »

Une voix rauque résonna alors, emplissant le ciel et la terre de son grondement sourd.

« Personne ne me donne d'ordre, sache le. Cependant, il est temps pour moi d'apaiser ma soif de vengeance.»

Une main noire traversa alors la fenêtre, suivi peu après par corps monstrueux et puissant.  
  
« Enfin libre... ! Et maintenant, Link, héros du Temps, Ganon va se venger de toi. »  
  
CHAPITRE DEUX  
  
«- En effet, le temps est venu pour vous de vous venger. Cependant, sachez que je vous ai délivré. Je pense donc que j'aurais droit à une récompense.

-Je sais bien que tu m'as délivré insecte insignifiant. Je saurais te récompenser. Cependant sache que personne ici-bas ne peut dire à Ganon ce qu'il doit faire sans en mourir. Mais pour le moment, j'ai à faire alors recule et tais toi. »

L'inconnu parut se ratatiné devant le démon, qui l'écrasait de sa puissance. Il se retourna vers la fenêtre d'où il s'était échappé et qui était sur le point de se refermer, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Pas encore. J'ai encore besoin de toi. »

Heurtant ses mains avec force, il forma une boule d'énergie noire dont ses mains furent entourées. Puis, agrippant les bords du vortex, il ouvrit plus largement la fenêtre.

« Mais que faites vous donc ?

-Je trouve le coin un peu trop calme. Je vais répandre le chaos dans ce pays, pour me venger de ce que ces larves m'ont fait la dernière fois. »

Il éclata d'un rire guttural, et joignant le geste à la parole, il répandit autour de l'espace inter dimensionnel une énergie maléfique.

« Voila ! Ainsi, la fenêtre restera longtemps ouverte. Venez à moi, monstres du monde des Enfers. Ce pays est désormais à vous. En échange vous me devrez obéissance et respect. »

Et l'effrayant cortège commença. Les Like-like, les lobos et tout les monstres connus traversèrent la fenêtre en quantité surprenante.

« C'est maintenant votre tour, vous les anciens dirigeant du monde des Ténèbres. Venez à moi et protégeait les bases de ma puissance. »

Un moment se passa sans que rien n'apparaisse au dessus du cortège funèbre. Puis une gigantesque ombre passa au dessus du démon et de l'inconnu, toujours prostré derrière Ganon. L'inconnu leva la tête juste à temps pour voir un corps immense survoler le paysage, de couleur rouge lave, suivi de près par quatre autres créatures quasi-identique, excepté la couleur de leur robe.

« Qu...Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Des amis à moi »

Et il éclata à nouveau de rire, tandis que les ombres s'éloignaient, chacune vers une des colonnes qui s'élevaient toujours vers le ciel.

« Quant à toi...Qui es tu exactement ?

-Je suis celui qui vous a libéré. Mon maître, le magicien Majora, démon parmi les Démons, m'avait autrefois parlé de vous, qui pouviez être un des seuls rares à pouvoir rivaliser avec sa puissance. Mais ce à quoi mon maître ne s'attendait pas, s'était d'être vaincu par un Hylien, un morveux nommé Link...

-Link ! Ce nom me donne envie de tout détruire. Il est donc toujours en vie. Ce n'est pas plus mal. Je vais enfin pouvoir m'en venger.

-Oui mais pas tout seul. Car voyez vous, Link, le héros du Temps à obtenu beaucoup d'expérience en combattant mon maître et ses sbires, et il est aujourd'hui bien plus puissant que lors de votre dernier combat.

-Alors à quoi penses-tu ? Comment battre ce morveux ?  
  
-J'ai une idée qui devrait vous plaire dans ce but. »

Il s'approcha alors de Ganon et lui chuchota à l'oreille quelque chose qui fit éclater de rire le démon.

« -C'est une excellente idée. Je vais faire en sorte que ton plan se réalise. Sache cependant que je serai toujours le plus fort, même si ton plan fonctionne. Alors ne tente rien contre moi sinon.... »

Le message ne pouvait être plus clair. Le magicien déglutit avec difficulté, en se tenant la gorge.  
  
CHAPITRE TROIS  
  
Pendant ce temps, en Termina, Link, le héros du Temps, ne se doutait pas une seconde que son ancien ennemi était de retour en Hyrule. Il passait depuis maintenant deux ans le plus clair de son temps à Bourg-Clocher ou dans ses alentours en compagnie de ses amis, Skull-kid, Taël et Taya. Link n'était plus le petit bout de Hylien que l'on avait connu. Agé aujourd'hui de dix sept ans, il était devenu relativement fort physiquement, bien qu'on ne puisse pas dire qu'il était faible autrefois. La journée qu'ils passaient aujourd'hui était pour le moment sans autre anicroche que le maladresse de Taël, c'est-à-dire une journée calme et paisible. Link avait décidé de rendre visite à ses amis Zora les Indigo-go, afin de faire découvrir une fois de plus à Skull-kid les joies de la musique.

« -Aller dépêchez vous un peu. Skull-kid, Taël, si vous continué à traîner, on vous laisse derrière.

-C'est facile pour toi, tu as un cheval.

-Vous avez raison. On devrait y aller autrement. Ca serait trop long par la voir normale. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, Link tira de sa tunique son ocarina, un des rare bien personnels qu'il possédait, avec son épée et son bouclier qui lui avait sauvé la vie plus d'une fois.

« -Approchez vous tous de moi. »

Les trois compères obéirent et Link entama le chant de l'envol. Pourtant, rien ne se produisit.

« -Et bien Link, dit Taya, qu'est ce que tu attend ?

-J'ai du me tromper de notes... Attendez je réessaye »

Prenant son souffle pour la deuxième fois, Link joua la mélodie qui aurait du transporter les quatre amis dans la péninsule des Zora, mais une fois de plus, les notes flottèrent quelques instants dans l'air avant de mourir, sans effet.

« -Que...Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Link regarde là-bas. »

Skull-kid désignait un point lumineux qui se déplaçait faiblement, pas très droit.

« -Mais c'est une fée ! Super ! On va rencontrer une autre fée Taël !

-Mais... Mais c'est Navi !

-Tu la connais ?

-Oui c'était ma compagne fée lorsque j'étais en Hyrule.

-En Hyrule. Mais c'est loin ça ! Qu'est ce qu'elle fait l ? »

Taya n'eu pas le temps d'attendre la réponse, Navi venait de chuter lourdement (pour une fée) sur le sol. Link courut en direction de son amie afin de la prendre dans ses bras et de tenter de la réanimer.

« Link... -Oui Taya ? Tu ne vois pas que j'essaye de la ramener à elle ?  
  
-Link sa lumière faiblit. Elle va mourir Link.

-Non ce n'est pas possible, Navi ne peut pas mourir. »

-Link, Je...

-Ne parle pas, Navi, ça va aller !

-Ecoute moi...

- Que quelqu'un me passe la potion rouge qui est dans mon sac ! Vite ! »

Skull-kid s'exécuta et Link versa délicatement quelques gouttes du précieux liquide sur la fée.

« -Tiens bois ça ira mieux après !

-Pourquoi tu ne m'écoutes pas ?

- Chut ! Bois ! »

La petite fée s'éclaira alors, faiblement. Puis la lumière qu'elle diffusait disparut peu à peu. Comme en réponse à la détresse que ressentait Link, un petit crachin froid commençait à tomber, faiblement.

« -Non... Ca ne suffit pas. C'est pas vrai ! Je ne peux pas la laisser mourir ! Pas comme ça ! Que faire... »

Tout à coup, le visage du jeune Hylien s'illumina.

« -Je sais quoi faire ! »

Il se leva alors d'un bond et se mit à courir en direction de Bourg- Clocher. S'engouffrant dans la ville hors d'haleine, il se dirigea vers l'auberge comme il l'avait fait tant de fois par le passé. Arrivant en vue de la bâtisse, il bifurqua légèrement sur la droite.

« -Où vas-tu Link ?

-Au Milk-bar Taya ! »

Arrivé devant la porte, Link frappa à grands coups sur la porte.

« -Ouvrez, s'il vous plaît ! -Désolé mais c'est ferm ! J'ouvre à 22 heures ! »

Link sentait la colère et le désespoir se mêler en lui.

« -Ouvrez ou je fais sauter cette fichue porte ! Je ne plaisante pas !

-Oh du calme, du calme, tu sais combien ça coûte... »

Link ne laissa pas le temps au patron d'achever sa phrase, il se rua dans la pièce et fonça vers le bar qu'il franchit d'un bond. Il chercha un instant du regard une bouteille précise et se jeta sur celle qu'il voulait, une bouteille étiquettée.

« -Tiens essaye ça !

-Eh ! C'est de la cuvée Romani ! C'est hors de prix !

-Ca suffit je vous paierez ! Taisez vous ! »

De nouveau, Link laissa chuter quelques gouttes sur la petite fée, qui déglutit avec difficulté. Puis ses ailes tombèrent, dans un ultime sursaut.

« -Non... Non ! Navi ! Réveille toi ! »

Mais il était trop tard. Le jeune héros éclata en sanglots incontrôlables.

« -Link...

-Taya elle... Elle est morte ! Je suis arrivé trop tard !

-Non Link ! Regarde ! »

En effet, le petit être frêle récupérait peu à peu ses couleurs.

« -Navi, tu... Tu es vivante ?! »

La fée s'envola pour se placer devant le visage du Kokiri.

« -Maintenant Link tu vas m'écouter !

-Rien n'est plus important que le fait que tu sois en vie Navi !

-J'aimerais en dire autant mais je ne peux pas !  
  
-Que veux tu dire ?

-Hyrule est en danger Link. Ganon est de retour ! »

Sous le choc, le jeune héros laissa chuter la bouteille qui se brisa sur le sol, répandant son précieux liquide.  
  
CHAPITRE QUATRE  
  
« -Que... Quoi ?! Ganon est de retour ?! Mais... C'est impossible !

-Malheureusement si Link ! C'est la vérit !

-Attendez une minute tout les deux ! Qui est ce Ganon ?

-Taya connais tu Hyrule ?

-Oui de nom mais je ne vois pas en quoi...

-Laisse moi finir. Hyrule est une ville paisible aujourd'hui. Mais elle fut autrefois, avec ses alentours, la cible d'un démon terrible, nommé Ganon.

-Pire que Majora ?

-Oui ! Je n'ai pas vraiment réussi à le vaincre la dernière fois.

-C'est un sacré morceau ...

-Mais il y a pire. Avec les sept sages, nous avions réussi à l'enfermer dans un monde parallèle. Mais il a réussi à s'échapper, bien plus puissant qu'avant, je ne sais comment et il est bien décidé à se venger. »

La fée voleta quelques instants près de ses amis restés en retrait.

« -Mais alors... Tu n'as aucune chance !

-Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai non plus perdu mon temps, ses sept dernières années ! Mais je sais que ce sera dur ! Très dur ! »

La nouvelle de cette menace avait tendue la conversation.

« -Vous parlez d'Hyrule c'est bien ça ? »

Le patron du bar, partit chercher de l'aide contre cette intrusion, venait de rentrer dans la boutique.

« -Oui c'est bien ça !

-Mon jumeau habite là-bas. Que se passe-t-il ?

-Ganon est de retour.

-J'ai déjà entendu ce nom par le pass ! Ce monstre avait étendu les ténèbres au dessus de la Plaine d'Hyrule non ?

-Oui c'est ça. Mais je l'avais vaincu, autrefois. Enfin pas totalement.

-Je crois que... Tu es le héros du Temps n'est ce pas ? Va voir Furéa si tu es bien celui que tu dis être. Elle habite près des marais. Demande de l'aide au guide des Marais ! »

Link acquiesça et sortit du magasin en remerciant le patron. Avant de partir, il se retourna vers ce dernier et lui mis un rubis violet dans la main.

« -Pour le lait.

-Garde le ! Mais en échange, promet moi de vaincre Ganon. »

Link sourit et sortit rejoindre ses amis qui l'attendaient.

« -Alors où va-t-on cette fois ?

–Vous nulle part ! Cette histoire ne vous concerne pas. Je refuse de vous mettre en danger ! Navi et moi, on ira seul !

-Essaie de nous en empêcher pour rigoler ! »

Le jeune Hylien acquiesça, visiblement soulagé par l'amitié qu'on lui portait.

« -Alors en route pour les marais. »

Il sortit de sous a tunique l'Ocarina du Temps et joua le chant qu'Epona aimait tant. Le cheval ne mit pas longtemps à arriver.  
  
« -Skull-Kid tu monte en croupe. Les fées nous suivront en volant !

-Toujours pour nous les corvée ! »

Link sourit et éperonna sa monture et l'équipage s'en fut vers sa première étape. Le trajet ne dura pas longtemps et arrivé près de la maison sur pilotis, Link sauta à terre, monta à l'échelle et se dirigea vers la porte, qu'il ouvrit avec fracas.

« -Bienvenue. Tu viens pour le concours de photos ? »

Sans prêter attention au patron à l'accueil, il se rua vers Koume.

« -Hin, Hin ! Alors tu es revenu. Tu veux jouer ?

-Non désolé, je n'ai pas le temps. Je cherche Furéa. Pouvez vous m'aider ? »

Le visage de la sorcière parut se muer en une grimace informe.

« Oui je le peux, même si ça ne m'enchante pas.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Taël ?

-Car Furéa est notre ennemi, à moi et à ma sœur. Elle nous déteste et nous aussi.

-Alors pourquoi le patron du bar nous a-t-il envoyer vers vous ?

-Car pour atteindre sa grotte, il faut savoir voler. »

Sur ces mots, elle disparut du comptoir et réapparu derrière les compagnons dans un nuage de fumée. Elle avait son balai à la main.

« -Alors on y va ? »

Link, méfiant de l'engouement que la sorcière présentait à aller voir son ennemi, se résigna à monter sur le balai. Avec un coup de talon, le balai s'éleva de plusieurs mètres et s'envola. Les paysages se succédaient à une vitesse folle. Il croisèrent la grande cascade des Marais et le palais Mojo avant de se poser près de l'endroit où Link avait autrefois appris le chant de l'Envol. « -Vous y êtes.

-Comment ? Mais il n'y a rien ici.

-Chercher et vous trouverez !

-Pourquoi avoir pris le risque de venir jusqu'ici ?

-Je te devais bien ça ! »

Sans un mot de plus, elle s'envola à nouveau et disparut du champ de vue des trois amis sur la plateforme.

« -Cherchez, cherchez ! Elle en a de bonne. »

Sur l'étroit passage, Link cherchait un levier, un bouton mais ne trouva rien.

« -Peut être que...

-Que quoi ?

-Je vais essayer quelque chose. »

Sortant à nouveau son ocarina, Link se mit à jouer le chant de l'envol, Sans penser à aucune destination.

« -Rien.

-Attends ! Regarde ! »

Dans un grondement assourdissant, la cascade se scinda en deux plus petites, à l'image de celle menant au domaine Zora en Hyrule.

« -Mais pourquoi ne s'est il rien passer la première fois que tu as jouer cette mélodie ?

-Je ne sais pas. Peut-être parce que je venait juste de l'apprendre.

-Et comment as-tu devin ?

-Une intuition tout simplement. »

Ils s'engouffrèrent alors dans le tunnel sombre, non sans appréhension, avant de se faire engloutir par ses ténèbres.  
  
CHAPITRE CINQ  
  
Avançant à tâtons dans le sombre et étroit tunnel, les trois compagnons arrivèrent bientôt en vue d'une lumière douce, attirante, bienveillante.

« -Je me demande ce que font Skull-Kid et Taël. On les a laissés dans les marais. J'espère qu'ils ne font pas de bêtises.

-On verra ça plus tard. »

Ils surgirent enfin dans une salle ronde, rappelant une fontaine des fées. Seul se tenait au milieu de la pièce un hiboux majestueux, sur un perchoir somptueux.

« -Toi ! C'est toi qui m'as appris le chant de l'Envol.

-Effectivement Link, Héros du Temps. »

L'affirmation été portée avec sûreté, ce qui laissa le jeune Hylien sans voix.

« -Mais qui es tu donc pour savoir ça ?

-Ainsi tu ne m'as pas reconnu. Sous cet aspect, on me nomme Furéa, mais j'ai bien d'autre nom. C'est moi qui t'ai aidé il y a bien longtemps en Hyrule lors de ta première quête. Cela te rappelle t'il quelque chose ?

-C'était toi aussi ? Mais que fais tu donc ici ?

-On m'a envoyée pour t'aider à nouveau.

-Alors aide moi je t'en prie. Mes amis sont en grand danger. »

Dans un léger bruissement d'aile, Furéa descendit de son perchoir, répandant quelques plumes. Devant les yeux de Link et des fées, la magnifique oiseau au plumage brun se changea alors en un être fin, svelte avec de long cheveux brun. Devant Link et ses amis se tenait à présent une jeune femme. Seul restait de son ancienne apparence la couleur de ses cheveux et ses yeux ambrés qui lui donnaient un regard pénétrant.

« -Ce sera plus aisé ainsi pour discuter.

-Alors ça ! Je n'aurais jamais cru que vous étiez une femme.

-Petite fée, les apparences sont souvent trompeuses. Assis toi, Link. »

D'un claquement de doigts, elle fit disparaître le perchoir et apparaître deux large fauteuils.

« -Que pouvez vous me dire ? En quoi pouvez vous m'aider ?

-Tout d'abord sache que Ganon n'est pas seul.

-J'imagine qu'il a avec lui une pléiade de monstre, comme à chaque fois.

-C'est vrai mais pas seulement. »

Son regard se fit lointain. Elle reprit d'une voix maîtrisée, mais où perçait pourtant une pointe d'émotion.

« -Il y a maintenant bien longtemps, lorsque Majora avait sa forme propre, il avait un disciple très doué pour la magie. Ce dernier, bien que très puissant, restait dans l'ombre de son maître. Lorsque ce dernier fut vaincu et enfermer dans un masque, son disciple passa une grande partie de son temps à se perfectionner à la magie, et le reste de son temps à chercher son maître disparut.

-Et c'est cet homme qui a libéré Ganon c'est ça ?

-Oui. Je voudrais cependant te demander une faveur »

Elle marqua une pause dans son récit et prit une profonde inspiration.

« -Cet homme est mon frère. Peut tu l'épargner ? »

Link et ses amis furent abasourdis de cette affirmation.

« -Ton frère ?

-Oui. Mais je suis sûre que toutes humanité n'a pas disparut en lui. Je peux t'aider à le libérer, seulement si tu me promet de le laisser en vie.

-Comment ?

-Lorsque tu l'auras vaincu, car il faudra d'abord le vaincre, joue cette musique. Elle libérera son humanité emprisonnée. Ecoute et apprend... La Purification d'Ame. »

Sortant une harpe de nulle part, elle joua une mélopée fluide et triste, comme si ses doigts touchaient à peine les cordes.

« -Les notes sont FA LA SOL FA SOL RE FA MI. Vas-y essaie. »

Utilisant son ocarina, Link apprit la chanson comme tant d'autre avant elle. Il ressentit en jouant cette mélodie un souffle doux, de bien-être le parcourir.

« -Cet air donne espoir aux âmes pures et purifie celle qui sont corrompu par le mal.

-Je m'en rappellerais.

-Sache aussi que des temples ont été élevés.

-Ca me rappelle quelque chose c'est drôle.

-Non petite fée, ces temples sont différends.

-En quoi ?

-Tu le sauras en temps voulu. Sache que les maîtres de ces donjons sont eux aussi en possession du mal.

-Je les délivrerais.

-Je le sais. Enfin sache qu'un lien magique entour Hyrule. La magie est là- bas inutilisable, ou presque. Seul un endroit est resté libre de toute entrave. Joue une musique devant l'affiche des Indigo-go à Bourg-Clocher. Un passage magique te conduira là-bas, dans cette oasis de lumière perdu dans les ténèbres de Ganon et de Crosia, mon frère.

-Merci pour tout Furéa. Je ferais mon possible pour sauver Hyrule.

-Hyrule n'est que la première étape. C'est le monde qui est menacé. Tout repose sur toi, Héros du Temps. »

Comme pour mettre fin à cette discussion, Furéa se mua en hiboux et s'engouffra dans l'air frais de la liberté. « Comme d'habitude » songea le jeune Hylien. Et ils sortirent à leur tour et s'en allèrent retrouver Taël et Skull-kid.  
  
CHAPITRE SIX  
  
De retour dans les marais, Link, Navi et Taya retrouvèrent Taël et Skull- Kid en train de s'asperger avec l'eau des marais.

« -Sortez de là vous deux ! Et si l'eau était toujours empoisonnée, hein ?

-Taya laisse les s'amuser, ils ne risquent rien.

-Alors qu'avez-vous appris ? Vous savez ce qu'on doit faire ?

-Oui on sait tout. »

Link entreprit alors de raconter dans les détails son expérience avec Furéa.

« -Voila ! Vous savez tout. Et je pense qu'il est temps de se mettre en route. Hyrule ne se sauvera pas toute seule.

-Tu as raison ! En route pour Bourg-Clocher. »

Sortant une fois de plus son ocarina, Link appela Epona qui était partir brouter et se reposer de sa cavalcade quelques temps plus tôt.

« -Désolé Epona mais il va falloir à nouveau nous porter tout les deux. »

Avec un hennissement sonore, Epona montra à son maître que cela ne la gênait pas vraiment. Un de plus, un de moins, quelle différence.

« -Alors en route pour Bourg-Clocher. »

De nouveau, le trajet ne prit pas longtemps à l'équipage Les cinq compagnons décidèrent qu'il était plus sage de rester pour la nuit en Termina, afin de ne pas tomber de nuit dans le camps ennemi. Déboulant au pas de course dans la ville, après une nuit à la belle étoile, ils montèrent jusqu'à Bourg-Clocher Sud et Link s'arrêta devant l'auberge.

« -Attendez moi ici.

-Où vas t'il ?

-Je crois qu'il va faire ses adieux à ses amis d'ici. »

Link s'approcha de la porte de l'auberge. Il frappa, puis entra.

« -Oh c'est toi Link. Comment vas-tu ?

-Bien Anju et toi ?

-Bien aussi. J'attends justement Kafei, Cremia et Romani. Nous devons allez pique-niquer.

-Ca tombe bien. »

La porte s'ouvrit alors, laissant entrer Kafei et les deux sœurs du ranch romani.

« -Bonjour Sauterelle.

-Bonjour Romani. Bonjour Cremia. Salut Kafei.

-Que fais tu ici a cette heure matinale Link ?

-Je viens vous annoncer mon départ.

-Comment ça ton départ ?

-Je suppose que vous connaissait tous Hyrule. Sauf toi peut-être Romani. C'est mon pays d'origine et il est aujourd'hui menacé par un terrible démon. Je dois partir pour aller le défendre.

-Mais... Tu vas revenir pas vrai ?!

-Je ne sais pas. Ce combat sera dur.

-Mais c'est toi le plus fort Sauterelle ! Tu vas gagner ! J'en suis sûre.

-J'espère.

-Et tu pars quand ?

-Tout de suite. Je suis juste venu vous dire au revoir mes amis. »

Mettant fin à la conversation et à ses adieux, Link sortit de la pièce et courut vers l'endroit où l'attendaient ses amis, ceux qui partaient avec lui. Sortant son ocarina, Link s'apprêtais à repartir en Hyrule lorsque son geste s'interrompit.

« -Qu'est ce qui se passe Link ?

-Je ne sais pas quelle musique je dois jouer ! »

Un éclat de rire survint dans le dos du Hylien.

« -Et tu crois pouvoir partir comme ça !

-Kafei ? Anju?

-On est là aussi.

-On est venue te dire au revoir Sauterelle. Et tout ceux que tu as aidé ici aussi. »

Link vit alors une procession surgir des escaliers. Les Bombers, le maire et sa femme, le patron du milk-bar, le vieil homme de l'observatoire et même le banquier venait dire au revoir à leur sauveur face à Majora.

« -Vous tous... Pour moi ?

-Oui Link. On espère tous que tu reviendras.

-Oui Sauterelle ! Gare à toi si tu ne reviens pas. »

Une larme perla sur les joues de Romani. Link essuya le visage de la petite fille et se releva pour voir que tout les habitant de Bourg-Clocher étaient à présent près de lui et pleuraient.

« -A bientôt Link.

-Reviens nous vite. »

Link joua alors de son ocarina. Peu importe ce qu'il jouait, il savait que ça fonctionnerait. Il joua alors le chant du Temps et l'affiche disparut, laissa place à un vortex semblable à une flaque d'eau. Navi s'enfonça en première, suivit de Taya, Taël et de Skull-Kid.

« -A bientôt.» Et Link se glissa à son tour dans l'eau, qui disparut une fois qu'il ait disparut. Personne n'avait vu les larme qui avait alors coulées sur les joue du jeune Héros.  
  
CHAPITRE SEPT  
  
Link atterrit sur un sol dur. L'atterrissage avait été brutal. Il se releva, contusionné.

« -On est où exactement ? Vous êtes tous l ?

-Oui on tous à côté de toi. Qu'est qu'il fait chaud.

-C'est toi Taya ?

-Oui. Tu crois qu'on est dans le mont du Destin ?

-Non. On serait déjà cuit si c'était le cas ! »

Soudain une voix résonna fortement, semblant venir de tous les côtés à la fois.

« -Eh descendez ! Vous me chatouillez !

-Cette voix ! Je c'est où on est.

-Vraiment Navi ?

-Oui ! On est sur la tête du Vénérable arbre Mojo.

-Alors descendons vite. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fais. Et les cinq compagnons se retrouvèrent sur le sol, devant le vénérable arbre mojo.

« -Ainsi, tu as réussi Navi. Le héros du temps est de retour.

-Bonjour à vous aussi Vénérable.

-Tu as toujours mauvais caractère Navi. »

Il éclata de rire, un rire qui secoua la terre alentour.

« -Vous avez l'air en forme.

-Oui Link. Je suis cependant inquiet et malheureux ! Tous mes enfants sont maudits.

-Les Kokiris ? Et... Et Saria ?

-Elle aussi. Link, je suis désolé. Mais toi seul pourras la délivrer. La bulle de magie noire qui entoure Hyrule n'a pas affectée mes capacités, mais ça ne saurait tarder. Entre dans ma bouche comme autrefois. Tu trouveras à l'intérieur de mon corps un objet qui t'attend depuis bien longtemps. »

L'arbre Mojo ouvrit alors sa bouche, trou béant dans son tronc gigantesque.

« -Ent'e vite. C'est désag'éable. »

Réprimant un fou rire, Link entra et se retrouva plongé dans le noir. Il reconnut cependant la salle qu'il avait autrefois visité et retrouva l'emplacement de la gigantesque toile d'araignée qu'il avait du percer. Elle avait disparu. A sa place se trouvait un socle magique sur lequel reposaient une épée et un bouclier.

« -Mais c'est...

-Navi qu'est ce que c'est ?

-On dirait l'épée du Temps et le bouclier du brave mais en modifier. »

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Link s'empara de l'épée et du bouclier et sortit de l'arbre.

« -Pas de problème ?

-Non aucun. Dites moi Vénérable. Que sont ces armes ?

-Lors de ta précédente victoire sur l'horrible Ganon, la princesse Zelda et le roi d'Hyrule sont venu me trouver pour me donner ton épée et ton bouclier, en me demandant de le conserver en lieu sûr. Je n'étais alors qu'un bourgeon. Mais j'étais suffisamment fort et grand pour avaler les armes du Temps. La princesse jeta alors un sort puissant grâce à sa triforce de la sagesse afin que toi seul puisses récupérer ces armes. J'ai ensuite joint mes forces à celle de la princesse et j'ai entouré de sève tes armes. Ma sève est magique et corrosive. Tout ce qu'elle détruit, elle le reforme, en mieux.

-Alors ces armes sont le bouclier du brave et l'épée de légende ?

-Non pas tout a fait. Il s'agit en fait de l'épée du Courage et du bouclier de la Force, les armes les plus puissantes que pouvait créer la triforce en notre pouvoir. Prends aussi ceci. »

Il secoua alors ses hautes branches et en fit tomber un objet bleu scintillant.

« -Lorsque Ruto, princesse Zora à senti le danger qui menaçait Hyrule, elle m'a elle aussi prié de te remettre un objet. Un objet enchanté par Zelda et par elle-même. C'est le pendentif de la Sagesse.

-Le pendentif... La pierre qui le compose... C'est un morceau de la pierre ancestrale de l'eau non ?

-Oui. Ruto a détruit pour toi un objet qui lui était très cher. Ces trois objets sont magique et te protègeront lors de ta nouvelle quête, bien plus périlleuse que toutes les autres. Maintenant part, jeune héros, et sauve Hyrule et mes enfants.

-Au revoir et merci, Vénérable arbre Mojo. »

Link se tourna alors vers le village Kokiri et s'en alla, sans un regard en arrière.

« -Il était temps. Mes forces allaient m'abandonner. J'ai accomplit ma mission, au roi. »

Son regard se voila et il noircit à vue d'œil, tel lors de la première quête de Link et de Navi.  
  
CHAPITRE HUIT  
  
Link, suivi de Skull-Kid et accompagné par les fées, se dirigea suivant le sentier qui menait au village kokiri. Il s'attendait à y trouver désolation et misère. Ce qu'il vit le stupéfia alors. Le village était identique, en tout points, à celui dont il se souvenait. Le souvenir impérissable de son enfance reprenait alors vie. Cependant, le village, toujours bruyant d'habitude, était cette fois étrangement calme. Trop calme. Sentant un danger, Link tira l'Epée du courage de son fourreau et mit son bouclier de la Force au bras.

«-Qui est l ? »

Personne ne répondit mais Link perçut un bruit, léger d'abord puis de plus en plus insistant. Il se retourna à temps pour parer le coup qu'un lobo lui assénait sauvagement. Link connaissait le point faible de cet ennemi. Voyant que Skull-Kid et les fées étaient hors de danger, il entama une danse d'esquive et d'attaque avec le loup. Esquivant un coup de griffe mortel, il asséna au loup un grand coup d'épée sur la queue, ce qui acheva l'ennemi.

« -Link, tu étais magnifique !

-Merci Taël mais ce ne sont pas des ennemis dangereux. Ce qui est bizarre, c'est qu'il puisse se promener ainsi dans le village. Prenons garde, il pourrait y en avoir d'autre. »

Soudain, Skull-Kid tomba à la renverse.

« -Skull ? Ca va ? »

Il se releva d'un bond et s'enfuit en rigolant, tel un fou, en direction des Bois Perdus.  
  
« -Non Skull-Kid pas par l !

-C'est la maison, c'est la maison !

-Non Skull... »

Mais il était trop tard. Skull-Kid venait de s'engouffrer dans le tunnel menant aux Bois Perdus.

« -Zut ! Allons-y !

-Link que voulait il dire par c'est la maison ?

-Je crois que Skull-Kid est lui aussi originaire d'Hyrule. »

Arrivé devant l'entrée, Taël se mit à trembler fortement, bientôt imité par Taya et Navi.

« -Qu'est ce qui vous arrive ?

-C'est endroit est maudit Link. Il ne faut pas y aller.

-Le Mal est très présent ici. Allons nous en.

-Mais on ne peut pas laisser Skull-Kid.

-VAS T'EN ! »

Taya, Taël et Navi avaient hurlé à l'unisson.

« -TU N'ES PAS LE BIENVENU ! Pars !

-Qu'est qui vous prends ? Je ne partirais pas sans vous et sans Skull... »

Mais les fées ne lui laissèrent pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Prenant leur envol, elles s'élancèrent sur lui avec leur vitesse de chute.

« -Arrêtez ! Vous êtes folles ? »

Mais les fées continuaient à descendre. Lorsqu'elles furent à un mètre de Link, elles interrompirent leur chute avant l'impact.

« -Mais qu'est ce qui vous a pris ?

-Je ne sais. Je ne voulais pas...

-On était comme...

-Possédées.

-Mais pourquoi vous êtes vous arrêtées alors ?

-Regarde, ton pendentif brille.

-Le vénérable a dit qu'il te protègerait ! Ca doit être ça. Tout à l'heure, on s'est éloignées et on a perdu la tête. Et Skull-Kid a fait pareil. Cet endroit est dirigé par des esprits mauvais.

-Mais alors il suffit que je m'approche de quelqu'un pour le libérer.

-Je ne pense pas. La possession est un art difficile. Il faut d'abord écraser la personne psychiquement afin de prendre le contrôle. Ce qu'ils n'ont pas eu le temps de faire avec nous. Par contre si c'est le cas, ils ressentiront juste une gêne de ton collier, rien de plus.

-Alors je les libèrerais autrement. »

Sur ces mots, Link s'enfonça à la poursuite de Skull-Kid dans les Bois Perdus, suivi de près par les fées.

« -Tu sais par où il est partit ? C'est un vrai labyrinthe ce Bois.

-Je crois savoir où il est parti. Lors de la possession, on conserve en partie sa volonté non ?

-Oui mais je ne vois pas...

-Alors suivaient moi. »

Link se mit à courir, suivi des fées et déboucha dans la clairière à la souche où il avait rencontré Skull-Kid la première fois.

« -Je le savais. »

Effectivement, Skull-Kid était là, sur la souche.

« -Alors tu m'as suivi. J'en étais sûr. C'est pour ça que j'ai laissé ce pantin allait où il voulait. Mais je ne peux pas vous laisser repartir.

-Alors c'est toi le maître ici ?

-Non. Mais tu as raison, nous sommes dans un palais. Ce lieu est le palais de la Forêt. Et c'est ici que tu vas mourir. »

Sur ces mots, Skull-Kid sauta au sol et se mit à sauter autour de Link.

« -Je ne veux pas me battre contre toi.

-C'est le seul moyen de sauver ton ami. Prends garde quand même de ne pas le tuer. »

Et il éclata de rire. Link comprit qu'il devait agir. Evitant soigneusement de tirer son épée, il paraît les attaques de son ennemi avec facilité, grâce à son bouclier, qui ne le gênait pas dans ses mouvements.

« -Link comment vas-tu faire ?

-Je ne sais pas encore. J'ai peur de le blesser.

-Essaie de l'immobiliser alors. On improvisera après. »

Link comprit que c'était la bonne idée. Tirant une flèche de son carquois, il banda son arc et décocha une flèche qui se planta dans la souche, tenant un morceau de tissu de la tunique de Skull-Kid. Il renouvela son exploit son exploit par trois fois, immobilisant totalement le malheureux.

« -Que vas-tu faire maintenant, hein ? Tu crois avoir gagner ? Je ne suis rien ici, juste un serviteur de mon maître. Mais voila de quoi te distraire. »

Il émit alors un sifflement strident, qui résonna encore et encore à travers le feuillage des Bois Perdus. Un bruit se fit alors entendre. Un bruit sourd, comme la marche d'un géant. Quelque chose arrivait. Et ce serait bientôt là.  
  
CHAPITRE NEUF  
  
Le bruit continuait à se faire entendre, clair et terrifiant. Apparu alors une ombre de l'endroit d'où était sortit Link, suivi d'une seconde puis d'une troisième. Une vingtaine de petits êtres venaient d'apparaître.

« -Que dis tu de ça ? »

Ces ennemis n'étaient autres que les anciens Kokiris. Tous arboraient à présent des yeux rouge sang, symbole de la possession complète qui était effectuée sur eux. Refusant de blesser ses anciens compagnons comme il avait refusé de blesser Skull-Kid, Link esquivait les attaques successives des petits êtres.

« -Je dois trouver une solution !

-Link attention !!! »

L'avertissement de Taya était arrivé trop tard, Link fut frappé à la tête par un Kokiri qui était monté sur la souche. S'appuyant sur la souche, Link tenta de récupérer et d'empêcher sa vision de se brouiller. Il était essoufflé et se tenait la poitrine pour respirer, lorsque sous ses doigts il sentit le contact dur de l'ocarina. Il n'avait plus le temps de réfléchir, ni même les moyens. Il sortit donc son instrument et se mit à jouer le chant du temps inversé. Commença alors une étrange chose. Le temps sembla ralentir pour tous, sauf pour Link. Les Kokiris continuaient leurs attaques et les fées continuaient de voler, mais au ralenti. Tirant profit de cette situation et l'esprit désormais de nouveau clair. Link prit son inspiration et commença à jouer. Mais le chant du Temps inversé avait perdu son effet et l'attaque allait recommencer.

« -Trop juste ! »

C'est alors que Link enchaîna un deuxième chant du Temps inversé avec la Libération des Âmes. Les Kokiris, d'abord ralentis, s'effondrèrent les uns après les autres, libérés de la possession.

« -Enfin !

-Link regarde... Skull-Kid ! »

Ce dernier était en train de se rouler par terre, pris par des convulsions incontrôlables. La dernière le laissa calme, et laissa échapper de son corps une fumée noire, compacte, qui prit la forme indistincte d'un monstre. L'Ombre s'envola alors et passa à travers de Link, qui sentit un contact froid, sans vie avec cette créature. Le ciel s'ouvrit alors en une mince fenêtre qui engloutit rapidement le monstre.

« -Qu'est ce que c'était que ce... Ce truc ?

-Je ne sais pas mais je sens que ce n'est pas le dernier qu'on voit. »

Link s'avança alors vers le corps inerte de Skull-Kid. Il dormait.

« -Eh ! Réveille toi. C'est fini tu es libre.

-Qu'est...Qu'est ce qui s'est pass ? »

Taya expliqua donc à Skull-Kid se qui s'était passé, de la possession jusqu'au combat contre l'ombre et les Kokiris.

« -Je sais où tu dois aller, Link.

-Comment ça ?

-Lorsque cette... chose me possédait, j'ai vu... Un endroit sombre, avec une jeune fille qui t'attend là-bas. Il y avait sur le sol une grosse pierre avec une triforce dessus.

-Saria... Et l'entrée du Temple de la Forêt. Allons-y ! »

Link ramassa ces flèches, son arc et son ocarina, et il se prépara au combat. Il allait de nouveau affronter un maître de donjon. Et il allait gagner. Pour l'arbre Mojo, les Kokiris, pour lui. Et pour Saria. Il connaissait bien le chemin pour l'avoir emprunter de nombreuses fois par le passé. Arrivé en bas du grand escalier, il demanda à Skull-Kid, Taël et à Taya de rester là, afin qu'il puisse se battre.

« -Je ne gagnerais pas si je dois vous protéger.

-Tu as raison. Vas-y on t'attends ! »

Les remerciant d'un signe de tête, il s'engagea dans l'escalier et grimpa, grimpa, jusqu'à déboucher sur le fameux endroit. Sur la souche, l'attendait Saria. Elle jouait de l'ocarina, cette musique qu'elle aimait tant.

« -Enfin te voila. Que la fête commence ! »

Le corps de Saria s'éleva alors.

« -Je ne suis pas Saria. Je suis une Ombre du pays des Enfers où tu as autrefois enfermé Ganon avec l'aide des sept Sages. Mais nous sommes aujourd'hui libre. Et nous allons nous venger de tout ce temps enfermé.

-Relâche Saria. Elle n'y est pour rien. C'est moi qui ai vaincu Ganon.

-Pauvre fou. Nous autres, les Grandes Ombres, sommes attirées par la force spirituelle. Et cette gamine en est remplie. Quand j'en aurais fini avec elle, c'est toi que je prendrais comme corps d'accueil ! »

Et la bataille s'engagea, terrible. L'Ombre créait des boules d'énergie semblable à celle de Ganon, mais tirant leur force de la forêt qui environnait. Link prit une flèche dans son carquois et la décocha, dans le but d'avoir Saria comme Skull-Kid. Mais cette dernière ricocha sur un bouclier d'énergie verte.

« -Pauvre petit Hylien. Tu crois m'avoir comme cette Ombre tout à l'heure. Allons... Je suis beaucoup plus fort que ça ! »

Au fur et à mesure que le combat avançait, Link avait de plus en plus de mal à éviter les attaques. Il sortit alors son ocarina et joua le chant du Temps inversé. La créature sembla alors à nouveau ralentir dans ses mouvements. Link tira profit de cet effet et se rua sur Saria... Qui lui lança alors une boule d'énergie de plein fouet. Link alla s'écraser à cinq mètres su point d'impact.

« -Tu es pathétique. Tes petites ruses ne marche pas sur moi. Je suis trop puissant pour ça ! Il est temps d'en finir. »

Link vit Saria créer une nouvelle boule d'énergie, plus grosse, plus forte que les autres. C'était fini. Il avait perdu au premier combat. Perdu dans ses pensés, Link ne vit pas la plume qui chutait devant son visage. C'est en serrant la main dessus qu'il la remarqua enfin.

« -Tu abandonne déj ? Trouve la force en toi et en ton amie. Tu peux y arriver.

-Furéa... ? »

Alors Link comprit. Usant de ces dernières forces, il se releva et saisi de nouveau son ocarina.

« -Ca ne marchera pas Link. Tu as perdu.

-Cause toujours. »

Et il se mit à jouer. Il joua et joua encore une air auquel le corps de Saria répondait.

« -Non ! Non ! Que se passe t'il ? Je perds le contrôle ? Pourquoi ?

-Ce chant est la mélodie qui nous unis, Saria et moi, par un lien plus fort que ta sombre puissance. Ecoute et subi... LE CHANT DE SARIA. »

Et Link joua de nouveau. La créature perdait ses forces à chaque note. Son emprise faiblissait.

« -Link... Maintenant. Je vais résister. Vite ! »

D'un acquiescement de tête, Link changea de mélodie.

« Oh ! Il est trop fort ! Il reprend le dessus ! »

Mais Link venait d'achever sa mélodie. Saria se mit alors à hurler de douleur. Un cri de soulagement s'y mêla lorsque l'Ombre relâcha peu à peu son étreinte. Au bout d'un temps qui leur parut infini, Saria s'écroula, libre. Et l'Ombre se fit happer par le ciel à son tour.

« -C'est fini, Link. Tu as réussi.

-Oui mais sans toi, j'aurais échouer. Merci Furéa.

-Tu doutes trop de tes capacités. Prends confiance en toi et en tes amis. Et plus rien ne vous arrêtera.

-Link ? C'est fini ?

-Oui Saria, tout est fini. »

Et elle sombra dans un sommeil lourd, sans rêves.  
  
CHAPITRE DIX  
  
Saria ne se réveilla que le lendemain. Link avait tenu à rester à son chevet et avait fini par s'endormir. Lorsqu'elle le vit endormit à côté d'elle, elle caressa ses cheveux blonds et le réveilla en douceur.

« -Tu devrais aller dormir.

-Tu es réveillée. C'est bien.

-Tout est fini ?

-Non malheureusement. Ce n'est que le début. Ces combats seront bien plus durs que tout les autres. Tu sais Saria, quand j'ai su que c'était toi que ce monstre contrôlait, j'ai eu peur. Très peur.

-Désol !

-Ce n'est pas de faute. Mais la prochaine fois, évite de te faire posséder par un démon pour que je revienne. »

Elle sourit, d'un air fatigué et se retourna pour se rendormir.

« -Je savais que tu viendrais. Merci Link. Pars pendant que je dors encore ou je te retiendrais. Pars Link. Et reviens quand tout sera fini. Mais avant, va chercher ce qui se trouve dans le coffre à la maison. Je te l'offre. »

Et Link sortit de la maison, sa maison. Il descendit l'échelle et fut acclamé par tout les Kokiris qu'il croisait. Il retrouva ensuite les trois fées et Skull-Kid à l'auberge Kokiri, logés là par manque de place.

« -Ah te voila enfin. Elle a repris connaissance ?

-Oui tout va bien.

-La première barrière est tombée. Tu dois pourvoir utiliser un peu de magie maintenant non ?

-Oui la magie de mon épée est revenue. L'attaque cyclone me sera sûrement utile.

-Et quand part-on ?

-Moi demain. M'accompagne Navi et Taya.

-Quoi mais je veux venir !

-Et moi donc.

-Non Taël. C'est trop dangereux. Et toi Skull-Kid, je ne peux pas te sauver à tout bout de champs. Pas question vous rester là. »

Link avait parlé avec dureté et fermeté. Les deux compères comprirent bien vite qu'ils gêneraient plus Link qu'il ne l'aiderait. Ils choisirent donc d'accepter la proposition de Link, même si cela leur en coûtait.

« -Bien alors allons-y !

-Attendez une minute s'il vous plaît. »

Le jeune Hylien se dirigea vers la bâtisse où habitait Saria et y entra. Il chercha quelques instants le fameux coffre et le trouva finalement sous le lit de cette dernière. Il l'ouvrit sans difficulté. Il trouva à l'intérieur un mot et un anneau.

« -Ceci est un anneau où j'ai enfermé la puissance de la forêt. Si tu lis ce mot, c'est que tu vas à nouveau partir loin de moi. Prends le toi. Ainsi je serais toujours avec toi. »

Ne sachant pas vraiment quel était le pouvoir de cet anneau, Link le passa à son doigt et sentit la force de la forêt le traverser. Sa puissance coulait en lui et il avait désormais plus de force que jamais auparavant.

« -Link on doit y aller.

-J'arrive. »

Il sortit et jeta un dernier coup d'œil en direction de sa hutte avant de traverser le passage qui l'amenait dans la plaine d'Hyrule. De nouveau dans la Plaine qu'il connaissait si bien, son réflexe premier fut de prendre son ocarina et de jouer le chant d'Epona afin de faire venir son cheval.

« -Ca ne marchera pas Link. Epona est rester en Termina.

-C'est vrai ! Tant pis. Il faudra marcher. »

Cependant à son grand étonnement, Epona apparut au bout du chemin.

« -E...Epona ? Mais d'où viens tu donc ? » Le cheval lui donna un coup de museau avec douceur, l'air de dire « mais oui, moi aussi ça me fait plaisir de te voir. » Link monta alors en selle et dit à l'oreille d'Epona de l'emmener là d'où elle venait. La monture s'ébranla et atteint rapidement le galop. Elle travers la Plaine où Link vit une large colonne marron s'élever. Il apercevait aussi au loin une colonne bleue, une rouge, une noire et une blanche. Ils arrivèrent enfin près d'une seconde brèche ressemblant à celle où Link et ses amis étaient passé de Termina à Hyrule. « -J'ai penser que cela t'aiderait. -Furéa. C'est toi qui l'as ouverte n'est ce pas ? -Oui c'est vrai. Ton cheval va te servir très bientôt. -Mais en faisant ça, tu met en danger le monde de Termina pas vrai ? -Non. Grâce aux pouvoirs qui me sont revenu lorsque tu as abattu la première barrière, j'ai pu bloquer le passage dans un sens, de Hyrule jusqu'à Termina. On peut donc venir, mais pas repartir par là. L'autre passage est bien caché. Termina est donc hors de danger. -Ouf. Je voulais te demander. Que sont ces étranges colonnes qui se dressent de tous les côtés? -Ce sont les bases du pouvoir de Ganon. Ce sont ces colonnes qui aspirent tous les pouvoirs magiques. Si tu en abats une, la magie liée à cet élément redevient utilisable. -Mais pourquoi l'Ocarina fonctionne-t-il toujours dans ce cas ? -Car ton instrument tire ses forces du Temps et non pas des éléments. -Et maintenant que dois faire ?

-Vas au mont du Destin et libère le peuple Goron de la malédiction. Je t'aiderais là-bas, pour une fois. » Dans un bruissement d'aile, Furéa s'envola alors et partit en direction du temple du feu. Link lança son cheval au triple galop en direction de la colonne de feu et arriva vite au pied du village Cocoricco. Grimpant les escaliers trois par trois, Link déboula dans le village... Et tomba sous le choc. Le village était entièrement recouvert par une couche de lave solidifiée. Les maisons et les magasins, même le moulin, tout avait brûlé. « -Non. C'est impossible. -Malheureusement si héros du Temps. » Link se retourna et vit une personne de haute stature. Impa se tenait devant lui. « -Je n'ai pas su protéger mon village face à la colère du mont du Destin. Il a tout rasé. -Mais où sont les survivants? Ils ne reconstruisent donc pas leur maison ? -Link il... Il n'y a aucun survivant. » La nouvelle le frappa de plein fouet et Link se laissa tomber à genoux.  
  
CHAPITRE ONZE  
  
« -Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ces démons cherchent ils à répandre douleur et tristesse ?

-Ganon veut sa revanche.

-Mais sa vengeance est sur moi pas sur Hyrule !

-Non, sa vengeance est sur Hyrule et ses alentours. Il veut détruire ce pays qu'il n'a pas pu posséder.

-Alors les Zoras et les Gorons ?

-Sont devenu eux aussi des esclaves des Ombres, comme les Kokiris.

-NON !

-Link attend... »

Mais il n'écoutait plus. La colère, la peur de perdre ses amis l'envahissait, sans cesse plus grande. Il courut, courut à perdre haleine, tranchant ses ennemis faibles sur son chemin et courut encore jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive au domaine Goron, où tout était détruit. Plus aucun Goron ne restait dans la ville qu'ils avaient battit.

« -LINK ? Link ? Darunia ? Vous tous où êtes vous ?

-Il n'y a plus personne Link.

-Où sont ils tous pass ?

-Darunia, sous le contrôle d'une Ombre, les a conduit dans le mont du Destin.

-Alors allons les sauver ! Viens. »

Il sortit de son sac la tunique goron que Link, fils de Darunia lui avait donné et se rua dans la salle de Darunia. Là, il tira la statue et s'engouffra dans le passage qu'elle avait libéré. Il remarqua alors que Furéa ne l'avait pas suivi. Il fit donc marche arrière et débouche dans la salle qu'il venait de passer.

« -Et bien qu'attends tu ? »

Furéa était redevenu humaine et était en train d'enfiler une tunique goron. Gêné, Link se retourna, penaud et s'excusa. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver jolie et il trouva cette pensée déplacer vu la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

« -C'est bon allons-y !

-Euh ! Excuse moi encore.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Ca fait plaisir de voir qu'on fait toujours de l'effet au joli garçon.

-Excuse moi, mais quel âge as-tu ?

-J'ai vingt ans. Mon frère est beaucoup, beaucoup plus vieux que moi.

-Et tu as tous ces pouvoirs à vingt ans. »

Avec un sourire complice, les deux nouveaux amis s'élancèrent dans le mont du Destin.

« Je crois que les Gorons sont tous à l'intérieur. Mais ils doivent eux aussi être contrôlés par les Ombres. Prenons garde. »

A peine avait elle fini sa phrase qu'un groupe de Gorons aux yeux rouges surgit de nulle de part et le combat commença. L'épée de Link, prévue pour blesser légèrement se releva inutile face à l'armure naturelle des Gorons.

« -Vous voulez jouer. Alors on va jouer. »

Tirant son masque goron de sous sa tunique Link se transforma en Darmani et ses ennemis ne purent que s'incliner face à sa force nouvelle. Puis il partit aider Furéa, elle aussi aux prises avec trois Gorons de grande taille que Link mit rapidement aux tapis. Il sortit alors ses tam-tams et libéra les Gorons présent de leur Ombres.

«-Ca va Furéa ?

-C'était très impressionnant. Tu possède toi aussi de grands pouvoirs. Nous sommes pareil tout les deux. »

La gêne que cette déclaration installa se dissipa lorsqu'un second groupe, plus nombreux arriva. La bataille recommença à faire fureur et Link faisait des ravages mais il chuta bientôt sous le nombre, suivi par Furéa, inanimée. Un mince filé de sang coulait de sa tempe.

«- Je vous jure que si elle est blessée, je vous le ferais regretter.

-Silence ! »

Un violent coup de point suivi cette injonction et Link sombra à son tour dans l'inconscience.

« -Réveille toi petit Hylien. »

Link ouvrit un œil et reconnu la grande pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il s'agissait de la grande salle du premier temple du feu de Vulcania. Assis devant lui, ce tenait Darunia, chef des Gorons et frère de sang de Link.

« -Da...Darunia ? C'est bien toi ?

-Si on veut. Je suis Vulcania, réincarné dans le corps de cette nourriture sur patte. Qu'elle honte. Il était cependant l'être avec la puissance spirituelle la plus importante dans ces montagnes.

-Relâche-le.

-Sinon quoi ? Mais ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai trouvé un nouvel hôte. Où plutôt devrais-je dire...une nouvelle hôte. »

Darunia s'écarta afin que Link puisse voir le corps de Furéa qui gisait sur le sol, sur lequel on avait peint divers symbole.

« -Le changement de corps est difficile à effectuer. Je vais avoir besoin de toi et de toute la puissance de cet hôte répugnant.

-Touche la et je te tue. De même si tu fais du mal à Darunia.

-Que... Où suis-je ?

-Vous vous éveillez enfin jeune fille. Très bien la cérémonie va pouvoir commencer.

-Que ? Que voulez vous dire.

-Je veux dire que ton corps m'appartient désormais.

-Non ! »

Furéa essaya de s'échapper du cercle magique mais elle se heurta à une barrière invisible.

« -Tu ne t'enfuiras pas, petit être. Tant que je serai sur Terre, personne ne peut quitter ce cercle. Que la cérémonie commence. »

Il entama alors une incantation sombre, d'une voix rauque. Furéa eu un haut le corps et un cri de douleur lui échappa.

« -Arrête ! Arrête tout de suite. »

Mais le démon ne l'entendait pas ainsi. Furéa hurlait de douleur et Link sentait sa force faiblir peu à peu. Avant de ne plus pouvoir bouger, il puisa dans ses dernières forces le moyen de défaire les cordes qui l'entravaient et il se rua. Trop tard. Le corps de Darunia s'effondra, inerte lorsque le dragon noir jaillit et s'envola, avant de descendre vers Furéa.

«-Non ! »

Link se jeta dans le cercle et prit Furéa par la main. Le dragon se heurta alors à une barrière, elle aussi invisible.

«-Que se passe t'il ?

-Mon pendentif nous protège tout les deux.

-Peut être mais vous êtes prisonnier. Je vais récupérer ce déchet de corps et vous anéantir. »

Il pique alors vers Darunia et s'apprêta à regagner son corps lorsque une fois de plus il rebondit.

« -Quoi encore ? » Link tenait dans ses mains un des bras de Darunia et les protégeait ainsi à son tour.

« -Furéa, attrape son bras. Et ne me lâche surtout pas. »

Encore affaiblie, Furéa obtempéra et attrapa le bras massif du Goron. Link, lui sortit son ocarina et se mit à jouer.

« -Cette mélodie... Non »

Mais il ne put empêcher la fenêtre qui venait de s'ouvrir de l'aspirer dans un monde de ténèbres, suivi de près par les Ombres qui l'avait accompagnés.  
  
« On a réussi. »

Et il s'effondra.  
  
CHAPITRE DOUZE  
  
« -Link ! Link, réveille toi ?

-Furéa ?

-Non Link c'est moi, mon frère.

-Darunia ? Hum ! Où on est ?

-Nous somme revenu dans le domaine goron, frère. C'était un combat difficile et tu l'as vaillamment remporté.

-Oui mais...où est Furéa ? Comment va-t-elle ?

- Ton amie se repose dans une autre salle. On l'a un peu mieux installé que toi désolé.

-Ce n'est pas important. Le tout c'est qu'elle aille bien. Je peux la voir ?

-Bien entendu ! Suis moi. »

Link se leva et suivi son ami goron dans les profondeur de la cité de Pierre.

« -Tu as l'air plutôt bien remis de ta possession dis moi !

-Nous autres Gorons, somme plus résistant que les Kokiris ou les Hyliens de ce côté-là. Notre constitution est très résistante.

-Mais Darunia, Vulcania m'avait dit que tu allais en mourir, lors du transfert.

-Il semble qu'il m'ait un peu sous-estimé. »

Avec un sourire aux lèvres, le chef Goron conduisit Link jusqu'à une salle où avait été installé un lit. Furéa se reposait dessus.

« -Link ! Comment vas-tu ?

-Visiblement mieux que toi.

-Pardon de vous demander ça chef, mais pouvez vous nous laissez un instant s'il vous plaît ?

-Mais bien sûr ma p'tite dame ! »

Darunia aboya des ordres et les Gorons se retirèrent les uns après les autres de la salle. Avec une courbette, le puissant chef se retira à son tour. « Je t'attend dehors » pus lire Link sur ses lèvres avant qu'il disparaisse.

« -Link je voulais te remercier.

-Mais de quoi ?

-Tu m'as sauvé la vie tout à l'heure.

-C'est tout à fait normal, j'aurais fait la même chose pour n'importe qui.

-Laisse moi mes illusions s'il te plaît. »

Elle déposa un baiser sur son front et lui demanda de sortir pour se reposer. Link sortit alors, l'air béat et un sourire idiot pendu aux lèvres, ce qui parut amuser le chef Goron.

« -Elle est mignonne. Mais je préfère nos femmes à nous.

-Ce n'est pas comparable, Darunia.

-N'empêche que je préfère. »

Il se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire et ne purent réprimé un fou rire que lorsque Furéa leur hurla d'aller « rire comme des ânes un peu plus loin ».

« -Je tenais à te remercier pour hier.

-Comment ça hier ?

-Tu as dormi deux jours durant.

-Deux jours ?! Mais alors on doit se dépêcher !!Je dois sauver les Zoras et les Hyliens.

-Tu ne peux pas tenir ce rythme mon frère. Tu vas y laisser ta santé.

-Je n'ai pas le choix. Si je ne le fais pas, personne ne le fera.

-Alors suis moi. »

Darunia sortit de la pièce où ils se trouvaient. Montant au plus haut point de la cité, il entrèrent dans la pièce où se trouvait le biggoron.

«-Il paraît que tu as un masque qui te change en Goron.

-Oui c'est vrai. Comment le sais-tu?

-Tu as laissé quelques traces de ton combat avec mes citoyens. C'est la première fois que je voyais des Gorons dans cet état.

-Désolé, mais je devais protéger Furéa.

-Je le sais. Maintenant enfile ton masque. »

Link s'executa et se changea en Darmani.

«-Bonjour Biggoron.

-Bonjour Darunia. Qu'est ce qui t'amène ?

-J'amène un candidat pour l'Epreuve.

-C'est lui ? N'est il pas un peu jeune ?

-Je le pense aussi mais je n'ai pas le choix. Libère le passage je te prie »

L'énorme créature se déplaça alors de quelques mouvements, laissant un passage étroit pour un goron.

« -Entre là-dedans et lis les indications à voix haute. Je t'attendrais. »

Link acquiesça et se faufila dans la pièce. Il voyait au fond une porte de bois solide en apparence. Il avisa une pancarte et s'en rapprocha pour la lire. Il lut comme lui avait dit Darunia. « MONTRE ICI TA FORCE DESTRUCTRICE » Soudain, la pièce changea. Elle se transforma en un labyrinthe complexe. L'endroit calme jusqu'alors laissa soudain entendre un bruit sourd. Link se pencha au bout d'un couloir pour voir se rapprocher un énorme rocher. Il n'avait plus le choix. Il se mit en boule et s'enfuit. Après une course poursuite effrénée, il trouva un recoin où il s'engouffra avant que le rocher ne l'écrase.

« -Réfléchis Link ! Montre ici ta force destructrice. Mais bien sûr. »

Il s'approcha du mur et décocha un coup de point dans le mur. Ce dernier vola en éclat. Link-Goron réitéra son exploit et atteint enfin la porte, qu'il ouvrit à temps pour éviter de se faire écraser. Il découvrit alors une seconde pancarte. « MONTRE ICI TA VITESSE ET TA RESISTANCE » La salle changea à nouveau en une sorte d'entonnoir géant et Link vit une porte tout au fond. La mince rambarde où il se tenait menaçait de lâcher à tout moment. Il se mit alors en boule Goron et sauta dans le vide.

« -Montre ta vitesse et ta résistance. Ma résistance au tournis ? Sûrement. »

Il fit alors un pari risquer. S'il descendait trop vite, il s'écraserait sur la porte. Il devait tourner autour et descendre au fur et à mesure. Lorsqu'il serait assez près, il écraserait la porte. Il se mit alors à tourner, tourner et encore tourner. Il ne savait plus très bien où était la droite et la gauche, mais il continuait à descendre. Près de l'épuisement et du malaise, il arriva enfin près de la porte. Il effectua alors un saut au-dessus de cette dernière et l'écrasa le plus fort possible. La vitesse qu'il avait acquise augmenta la force du choc et la porte se fissura, puis vola en éclat. Il avait réussi. Il arrivait dans une troisième pièce, sans aucune pancarte. Seul au milieu de la pièce, un piédestal présentait des gantelets en lave durcit et polie. Le trésor des Gorons. Il le saisit et le rangea dans son sac.

« -C'est déjà fini ? Trop facile »

Et il s'enfonça de nouveau dans l'inconscience.  
  
CHAPITRE TREIZE  
  
Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Link était de nouveau dans la salle de repos, mais il était cette fois allonger dans le lit.

« -Tu te réveille enfin.

-Furéa ?

-Oui c'est moi. Qu'est ce qui t'as pris ?

-C'est moi qui l'ai poussé à faire cette épreuve.

-Darunia ? Vous ? Mais vous êtes inconscient. Link n'est pas un Goron !

-Peut être mais je savais qu'il réussirais. Il est le premier, le seul à avoir obtenu le trésor des Gorons.

-Même toi tu as échou ?

-Et oui. Je ne suis pas assez résistant. Je suis rester trois jour entre la vie et la mort après cette épreuve.

-Raison de plus. C'est trop dangereux ! Pourquoi l'avoir pousser à le faire ?

-Par ce qu'il est aussi le seul à avoir sauver le monde à plusieurs reprises. Il est le Héros.

-Mais... »

D'un geste de la main, l'imposant Goron fit taire la jeune femme qui s'apprêtait à répliquer.

« -L'objet que tu as récupérer est le trésor légendaire des Gorons.

-Je le sais.

-Ah ! Ces gantelets te donneront la force des Gorons lors des combats. La force qui a terrassé Vulcania à mains nues. Ainsi nous serons avec toi lors des prochains combats. Tu vaincra cet ignoble Ganon je le sais.

-merci mon frère. Nous allons partir.

-Rester pour la soirée. Nous ferons une fête en votre honneur.

-C'est gentil à vous mais nous ne pouvons pas rester.

-Furéa a raison. Nous devons aller aider les Zoras.

-Alors faîtes bonne route, mais amis. »

Dès qu'ils furent sortis à l'air frais, les deux compagnons descendirent dans le village Cocoricco et remarquèrent que le village était redevenu intact, comme si le volcan n'était jamais entré en éruption. De plus, personne ne se souvenait de quelque destruction que ce soit. Link pensa que c'était mieux ainsi, et Furéa était d'accord avec lui. Lorsqu'ils furent redescendus dans la plaine, ils décidèrent de se rendre au lac Hylia directement. Pourtant, lorsque Furéa tenta de se changer en hiboux, elle n'y parvint pas.

« -Que se passe t-il ? Tu ne peux plus te transformer.

-Il semblerait que certains de mes pouvoirs n'aient pas survécus à la cérémonie de Vulcania.

-A la limite, ça ne me dérange pas plus que ça. Je te préfère comme ça qu'en hiboux. Monte on va passer au ranch pour qu'il te donne un cheval. »

Furéa monta donc en croupe et ils se rendirent ensemble vers le ranch de Talon. Link était heureux de revoir ses amis Malon, Talon et même Ingo. Pourtant, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en vue du ranch, ils furent attaqués par deux like-like. Link tira son épée du fourreau et les extermina en deux coups rapides et précis.

« -C'est étrange, les monstres ne rentrent pas ici d'habitude.

-Tu as raison Navi. C'est bizarre. Malon ? Tu es l ? »

La réponse se fit attendre, puis ils entendirent une porte grincer. La porte de l'étable s'ouvrait petit à petit et les trois propriétaires en surgirent.

« -C'est toi garçon des bois ? Ca faisait longtemps.

-Mais que vous faites vous dans la grange ?

-Des monstres sont entrés dans le ranch et on était obligé de se cacher.

-Je vous en ai débarrassé, pas de soucis.

-Que viens tu faire là p'tit gars ? Et c'est qui elle ? C'est ta copine ?

-Bonjour Talon. Je vous présente Furéa, qui m'accompagne dans ma quête. Elle aurait besoin d'un cheval. Vous pourriez nous en prêter un ? Ou nous le vendre même.

-Mais bien sûr Link. Viens par là.

-Ce cheval est malade mais c'est le seul qui nous reste. Si tu peux le soigner, il est pour toi.

-Laissez moi faire. »

Furéa s'accroupit à côté du cheval et plaça ses mains au dessus du cheval. Après quelques paroles murmurées, le cheval se redressa, apparemment en pleine forme.

-Ben ça c'est pas banal. Ok ce cheval est à toi ma petite.

-Merci. Je l'appellerais Crodia, en souvenir de mon frère.

-Désolé mais nous ne pouvons rester plus. Nous devons aller aider les Zoras.

-Rester au moins ce soir il fait nuit.

-Pourquoi pas Link ? Un jour de plus ou pas...

-Furéa... Mais il est vrai qu'on n'ira pas loin le ventre vide. D'accord pour cette nuit mais je veux vous dédommager pour la nourriture.

-Si ça peut te faire plaisir. »

Les deux compagnons passèrent donc la nuit en compagnie des anciens amis de Link. Ils écoutèrent tous d'une oreille attentive les histoires des aventures de Link face à majora et aux Ombres. Lorsque après une courte nuit, le soleil pointa à l'horizon, Link et Furéa s'en allèrent, non sans remercier longuement Talon et Malon de leur hospitalité.

« -En route pour le lac Hylia maintenant. »

Link et Furéa sautèrent en selle et partirent au triple galop.

«-Reviens nous vite, Link.

-C'est promis, Malon.

-Tu as l'air de beaucoup plaire aux jeunes filles.

-Tu crois ? »

Et ils éclatèrent de rire. Dans la fraîcheur du matin et dans la clarté du soleil tout juste levé, les deux compagnons de routes arrivèrent rapidement à leur destination suivante. D'un bond puissant, Epona et Crodia franchirent la barrière qui bloquait le passage du lac Hylia et s'arrêtèrent soudainement nerveux.

« -Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Ils ont senti quelque chose. Ils ont peur.

-Tu crois qu'on devrait les laisser l ?

-Je pense que ce serait une bonne idée. De toute façon, ils refuseront de faire un pas de plus. »

Sur ces mots, il mit les pieds à terre et aida Furéa à descendre de sa monture.

« -Et maintenant qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

-Je crois que c'est tout vu. On continue. Nous devons aider les Zoras contre cette nouvelle menace. »

Le jeune Hylien partit donc en éclaireur, discret comme une feuille qui tombe tel que savaient le faire tout les Kokiris. Furéa le suivait de près, mais était moins discrète. Elle en restait tout de même moins audible dans ses déplacements que la plupart des humains. Un hurlement sauvage se fit soudain entendre et résonna quelques instants dans les contours de la vallée.

« -Qu'est ce que c'est encore que ça ?

-Je ne sais pas, mais ce doit être gros. Et ce n'est sûrement pas un Zora.

-Tu crois que c'est un monstre ?

-Je ne vois que cette solution. Personne ne sait vraiment ce qui se cache dans les profondeurs du lac Hylia. Excepté bien sûr le temple de l'eau que j'ai scellé autrefois. »

Un second grondement, plus fort encore que le premier se fit entendre.

« Taya, tu reste avec Furéa et tu la protège s'il te plaît. Ca va être plus dangereux que prévu je crois.

-Bien Link, j'honorerais ta confiance en moi.

-Pas de cérémonie s'il te plaît ! »

Avec un clin d'œil et un sourire aux lèvres, le jeune Hylien parti donc pour un nouveau combat, plus violent sûrement que les précédents.  
  
CHAPITRE QUATORZE  
  
« -Navi, tu peux jeter un coup d'œil s'il te plaît. Sois discrète. »

La fée diminua son intensité lumineuse et risqua un œil derrière le rocher où se cachait Link. Risquant un vol discret, elle se rapprocha des restes du lac. Pendant ce temps, le jeune héros observait les environs de l'ancien lac. Tout alentour avait était détruit lors de la mise en place de la colonne. Le laboratoire et la cabane de pêche n'existaient plus qu'en souvenir. La colère montait en lui, et il la sentait s'insinuer. La fée choisit ce moment pour revenir au rapport.

«-Je ne sais pas ce qui à pousser ce hurlement, un épais brouillard entour la colonne d'eau. Aucune trace de survivants ni de Zoras.

-Tant pis, on va devoir prendre un risque.»

Se risquant hors de sa cachette, l'épée à la main, le jeune héros se rapprocha de l'imposante colonne.

« -Sors de là. Moi, Link, Héros du Temps, je viens te punir de ces destructions.

-Laisse moi rire. Comment un avorton comme toi pourrait me battre, ou même espérer me battre ? »

La voix semblait parvenir aux oreilles du jeune Hylien de tout les côtés, amplifiée par le brouillard. Link ne savait vraiment pas où se trouvait le maître de ce château.

« -Allons, montre toi. Tes prédécesseurs avait au moins le courage de se montrer.

-Et c'est pourquoi ils ont été vaincus. Tu as beau être un avorton, tu es puissant. Je préfère ne prendre aucun risque. »

L'eau qui se trouvait à l'intérieur de la colonne ne bougeait pas et Link ignorait toujours où se trouvait son ennemi.« Je dois savoir où il se cache. C'est ma seul chance » pensa le jeune Hylien. Il ne vit pas une gigantesque tentacule se lever derrière lui, elle s'apprêtait à abattre sa dernière carte, lorsqu'un cri retenti.

« -Link attention ! Derrière toi ! »

Le jeune héros n'eu pas le temps de se retourner et plongea tête la première en avant pour éviter l'assaut mortel. Sous l'effet de la surprise, le monstre manqua son attaque et n'écrasa qu'un rocher qui vola en éclat. Lorsqu'il se releva, Link se trouvait face à une sorte de méduse géante, pourtant différente de celle qu'il connaissait. Il leva son épée et l'abattit sur le corps de la créature qui ne sembla pas remarquer l'attaque. L'arme rebondit en arrachant un morceau de la chair de son possesseur.

« -C'est dur. Mon épée ne traverse pas cette chose. »

Il ramassa un morceau de la substance qui se désagrégea peu à peu dans sa main.

« -De la glace. C'est de la glace. Je sais quoi faire ! »

Reculant de quelques pas afin d'éviter une nouvelle attaque, Link tira une flèche de son carquois qu'il transforma en flèche de feu. Il décocha le trait enflammé qui frappa la créature de plein fouet. Cette dernière poussa un hurlement lorsque la flèche sous très haute température traversa la glace et se ficha dans son corps, qui se mit à fondre peu à peu. Dans un dernier hurlement de douleur, elle se liquéfia totalement.

« -C'était le combat le plus facile que j'ai fait depuis longtemps.

-Cette glace à l'air normale. »

Furéa ramassa un morceau de la créature.

« -Il y a de la magie là-dessous ou je ne m'y connais pas.

-Tu as raison, petite créature. »

Ils se retournèrent d'un coup pour voir la créature à nouveau debout.

« -Encore toi ? Je me disais aussi que ça avait été trop facile. »

Il tira une seconde flèche de son carquois et la tira droit dans la tête de la créature, mais cette dernière la traversa de part en part.

« -Quoi ? Comment est-ce possible ? »

Il retira son épée du fourreau et frappa de toutes ses forces dans le corps de la créature. Ne rencontrant aucune résistance en ce corps ennemi, Link s'enfonça au plus profond de la créature en la traversant.

« -De l'eau. C'est de l'eau. Comment on peut battre de l'eau ? En la gelant ?

-Link regarde là haut. »

Navi voulait désigner une forme noire derrière les yeux de la créature.

« -C'est sûrement un noyau où un truc dans ce genre. On ne l'avait pas vu tout à l'heure à cause de la réflexion de la glace.

-Tu dois avoir raison. Je dois détruire ce... truc ! »

Il fouilla dans son sac et en sortit son grappin qu'il arma. Il visa soigneusement (du moins le plus soigneusement possible lorsqu'on est attaqué par une méduse géante), et s'apprêta à laisser partir le jet en direction du noyau lorsque son bras retomba.

« -Link ? Que se passe-t-il ?

-Je crois que je vais avoir du mal dans ces conditions. »

Il leur montra sa jambe où était attaché une des tentacules de la méduse. Un filet électrique la traversait et se répandait dans la plaie du jeune Hylien que la créature avait ouverte.

« -Il doit y avoir un acide ou quelque chose dans ses tentacules.

-Concentre toi, tu vas y arriver. »

Il réarma son bras et son grappin, puis de nouveau son bras retomba.

« -C'est pas vrai !

-Quoi encore ?

-Ce n'est pas un noyau. Du moins pas seulement.

-Mais qu'est ce que c'est alors ?

-C'est Ruto !

-La princesse Zora ?

-Oui elle-même. Je ne peux pas la tuer pour abattre ce monstre. Ce serait injuste.

-Que compte tu faire alors ? »

Il se retourna un instant et lui sourit.

« -Il n'y a qu'une solution. Espérons que l'amulette me protège ! »

Il prit son masque du Zora dans son sac et, après s'être transformé, se rua sur la créature, où il plongea.

« -Non Link. »

Il savait que s'était la seule solution. Il sentait l'acide de la créature le dévorait, brûler ses chairs. Il se soignerait plus tard voilà tout. Si plus tard il y avait. Il nagea à l'intérieur du corps immense et arriva finalement au niveau de Ruto. Il la prit dans ses bras et vit qu'elle était entourée d'une sorte d'enveloppe visqueuse qui la protégeait de la substance nocive. Il redescendit alors un peu et remonta en piqué, droit sur le noyau. Il forma une barrière électrique au moment où il entra en contact avec le noyau. Ce dernier explosa, non sans une certaine résistance qui vida Link de son énergie, en répandant dans le corps de la méduse une impressionnante quantité de liquide vert, qui sembla calmé les blessure que répandait l'acide. La créature se gazéifia alors dans un nuage de fumée. Elle rapetissait petit à petit, jusqu'à enfin disparaître totalement.

« -Si elle revient sous forme de gaz, j'abandonne.

-Link je vais te tuer. Tu es fou de risquer ta vie comme ça ?

-Arrête, tout était calculé. »

Il s'effondra, vidé de toute énergie et la jambe en sang. Il chercha dans son sac une bouteille de lait et trouva celle que lui avait donné Malon sans que personne n'en sache rien. " C'est un secret " lui avait elle dit. Il la remercia en pensée et but le liquide miraculeux. Sa blessure se referma alors et l'acide qui restait dans son corps se dissipa. Il pu ainsi se relever, l'air de rien.

« -Je crois qu'on devrait ramener Ruto chez elle. »

Il arracha la substance visqueuse qui entourait la princesse et la porta dans ses bras jusqu'à son cheval.

« -Désolé Epona mais tu vas avoir une passagère de plus. Ce ne sera pas long ne t'inquiète pas. »

Avec un coup de museau chaleureux, la monture montra une fois de plus que l'effort ne lui faisait pas peur. Link chargea la princesse inanimée sur le cheval et monta à son tour, sa jambe lui arrachant une grimace de douleur.

« -Ca va aller ?

-Oui, oui ça ira. Le poison ne doit avoir été totalement éradiqué. »

Il ne montra pas sa cheville douloureuse et enflée. Il talonna sa monture qui partit au galop, suivi de près par Crodia monté par Furéa. Le trajet jusqu'à la fontaine Zora ne prit pas longtemps à être parcouru et les deux compagnons se retrouvèrent bien vite devant la cascade. Link tira son ocarina et joua la berceuse de Zelda sur la plaque représentant la triforce. La chute d'eau se scinda alors en deux parties et ils s'engouffrèrent dans le domaine. Un Zora les accueilli, l'air désemparé plus qu'effrayé.

« -Soyez les bienvenus. »

Il remarqua alors la princesse que Link portait sur son dos.

« -Ruto ! Vite, suivez moi. »

Il conduisit à travers un dédale que Link n'avait encore jamais vu dans le domaine des hommes poissons. Ils arrivèrent finalement dans une salle où s'alignaient plusieurs lits.

« -Déposez la princesse ici je vous prie. Vous pourrez vous reposez plus tard. Le roi a été prévenue de votre arrivé et désire vous voir. »

Une fatigue harassante tenaillée Link et se fut à contrecœur qu'il suivit le Zora jusqu'à la salle du trône. Arrivés devant l'imposant roi des Zoras, ils s'agenouillèrent, preuve de respect envers le souverain.

« -On m'a dit que vous aviez ramené ma Ruto.

-Cela est vrai Majesté. Nous avons aussi abattu le monstre du lac Hylia.

-Vraiment ? Cela représente un haut fait pour notre peuple. Ce monstre empêche depuis longtemps les nobles Zoras de pécher dans les profondeurs du lac Hylia. J'imagine que c'est toi, Link, qui a de nouveau sauvé Ruto. Tu mérites une récompense.

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit nécessaire votre majesté. La seule chose qu'il me faut, c'est du repos et un anti-poison efficace. »

Sur ces mots, il chuta en arrière et découvrit sa jambe. Elle présentait une profonde plaie enflée et prenait une couleur violacée.

« -Je crois que le lait du ranch Lon-Lon n'a pas suffit à guérir cette blessure.

-Qu'on aide ce héros à se rendre dans la salle de repos et qu'on lui apporte le plus fort anti-poison du pays Zora. Je crois que nous lui devons tous beaucoup. »

Suivi ces paroles une grande agitation autour de Link. On le transporta dans la salle où Ruto se reposait et on lui banda la jambe après avoir appliqué un baume froid sur sa plaie. Il sombra alors dans un profond sommeil sans rêves, sans doute dû à la fatigue qu'il avait accumulé.  
  
CHAPITRE QUINZE  
  
Link se réveilla le lendemain, de nouveau en forme. Il se leva et fit quelques pas afin de s'assurer que tout était redevenu normal. Pour finir, il effectua un saut périlleux arrière et retomba sur ses pieds, en équilibre.

« -Si tu force trop dès le premier jour, tu ne vas marcher longtemps. »

Il se retourna pour voir Furéa, assise sur un lit voisin du sien.

« -Le roi veut te voir, pour te récompenser de ta bravoure. »

Il acquiesça et suivi la jeune femme après avoir jeté un regard vers le lit, désormais vide, de Ruto.

« -Où est la princesse, Furéa ?

-Tu le demanderas au roi. Je n'en sais pas plus que toi.

-Tu crois qu'elle va mieux ?

-Puisque je te dis que je n'en sais rien. »

Ils arrivèrent finalement près du trône où les attendait l'imposant roi Zora.

« -Ainsi tu es rétabli. C'est bien.

-Votre Majesté. J'aimerais savoir comment va la princesse Ruto.

-Elle va très bien, ne t'inquiète pas. En fait, elle ne parle que de toi depuis qu'elle s'est réveillée. »

Cette affirmation tira un sourire au jeune Hylien.

« -Tant mieux. Si elle va bien, je veux dire.

-Héros du Temps, par deux fois tu as sauvé la vie de notre princesse. Nous te devons beaucoup. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de t'offrir...

-Votre Majesté est trop généreuse. Je ne veux rien. Sans vouloir vous offenser, Ruto m'a déjà offert un présent unique qui m'a protégé lors de mes nombreux combats avant de parvenir jusqu'à vous. C'est pourquoi je pense ne rien devoir obtenir de plus de la part des Zoras.

-Ta parole est droite et ton cœur pure. Je sais qu'une quête longue et dure t'attend. Pars et reviens nous en vie, ami des nobles Zoras. »

Link fit une référence au roi et sortit en compagnie de Furéa. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à sortir du domaine Zora, une voix se fit entendre.

« -Attends un peu mon bonhomme ! Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi. »

Link avait reconnu cette voix. Il n'eu pas besoin de se retourner pour répondre à cette pique.

« -Princesse Ruto. Que me vaut cet honneur ? »

Avec un sourire aux lèvres, il se retourna pour voir son amie lui sauter dans les bras.

« -Ne fait plus jamais une telle peur, tu m'entends ? Plus jamais. Je n'étais pas inconsciente lors de ton combat contre ce monstre et j'ai tout vu. J'ai cru que tu allais mourir !

-Voyons princesse ! Vous savez bien qu'on ne se débarrasse pas de moi ainsi !

-Je voulais simplement te remercier de m'avoir sauver. Pars maintenant et sauve Hyrule. Mes pensées t'accompagnent. Puisse mon pendentif te protéger ! »

Elle lui déposa alors un baiser sur la joue et le jeune Hylien sentit ses joues s'empourprer. Avec un signe de la main, il sortit du domaine Zora en compagnie de Furéa pour se rendre dans la Plaine où les attendaient leurs chevaux.

« -Quel est le prochain arrêt Chef?

-Arrête Furéa. Je ne suis pas le chef. Sans toi je serais mort l'autre jour.

-Ca c'est bien vrai. Et j'espère bien que tu me revaudras ça ! »

Avec un sourire complice, les deux amis se dirigèrent donc vers la prochaine colonne élémentaire qui s'élevait de la Plaine d'Hyrule. Ils n'atteignirent leur destination qu'en début d'après-midi, retardé plusieurs fois par les monstres habituels de l'étendue de verdure. Etrangement, les chevaux ne rechignèrent pas à s'approcher de la colonne. Ils semblaient n'avoir senti aucun danger. Pourtant, l'instinct de Link l'avertissait que quelque chose allait bientôt se passer. Arriver au pied de l'imposante colonne, Link descendit de sa monture, imité par Furéa. Il tendit la main vers la colonne et la traversa sans aucune difficulté. Il décida alors de s'enfoncer dans la colonne et se retrouva nez à nez avec trois portes.

« -Tu crois que c'est un piège, Link ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je pense plutôt à une épreuve. Regarde il y a un message gravé au dessus des portes. »

Link lut à haute voix la partie qu'il pouvait déchiffrer à la lumière diffusée dans la pièce.

« -L'Une vous mènera à la lumière. La Seconde vous permettra d'avancer. La dernière enfin éteindra tout espoir de réussite. La sagesse et le courage sera la clé.

-Qu'est ce que ce charabia veut dire.

-Mais non Taya c'est simple. Une porte nous fera sortir. La seconde nous fera avancer, et la dernière nous tuera.

-Alors essayons en une. Si on sort, il ne restera qu'une chance sur deux.

-Je pense que les portes doivent se mélanger à chaque tentative.

-Je suis d'accord avec Furéa. Ce qui m'intrigue, c'est la dernière phrase. Sagesse et courage seront la clé. »

Il s'approcha des portes pour les examiner.

« -Regardez, il y a des creux dans les portes, là où devrait se trouver la serrure. Une fente, une empreinte de quelque chose et sur la dernière rien.

-Tu as une idée ?

-Oui. Regarde. La fente peut être comblée par la pointe d'une épée.

-Le Courage.

-C'est ça tu as compris. L'autre empreinte à la forme d'un pendentif.

-La Sagesse !

-Bien raisonn !

-Arrête de te moquer !

-Reste à trouver laquelle est la bonne ! " La Sagesse et le courage sera la clé. "La formulation ne te paraît pas bizarre ?

-Non pourquoi ? -Selon la phrase, l'un ou l'autre nous fera avancer pas vrai. Le verbe devrait donc être seront la clé et non « sera » !

-Tu crois que ...?

-Non j'en suis sûr ! Essayons ! »

Il retira son collier et le plaça dans l'empreinte. La porte se mit alors à briller et il apparut une poigné noire. Il enfonça alors son épée dans la fente et la porte s'ouvrit.

« -Gagner ! Je parie que si on avait ouvert l'autre porte, on serait mort ! -Tu es doué pour les énigme tu sais ? »

Link retira son épée du trou et avança à pas feutré dans la salle suivante. Elle était entièrement sombre et seule brillait une torche au centre de cette dernière.

« -Regarde il y a deux autres torches ici.

-Allumons les. »

Sortant de son sac un bâton mojo, il s'approcha de la torche et alluma ce dernier. Lorsqu'il voulut s'éloigner pour allumer les autres torches, il fut retenu par une barrière invisible.

« -Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

Un grattement se fit entendre, comme le bruit d'un corps que l'on traîne sur le sol.

« -Je crois qu'il y a quelque chose près de moi. Surtout ne t'approche pas. »

Le grattement se fit plus fort, plus inquiétant. La pénombre ambiante empêchait Link de voir d'où provenait ce bruit et ce qui le produisait.

« -As-tu peur petit homme ?

-Qui est l ? »

La voix qui avait prononcé ces paroles était froide et dure. Elle ressemblait à un sifflement provenant du fond de la gorge d'un gigantesque reptile.

« -Oui je sens la peur t'envahir petit à petit. »

Link ne voyait toujours rien. Pourtant, le bruit se faisait toujours plus proche, plus fort.

« -Tu sens que tu vas mourir ! La peur te tenaille. »

La voix provenait de tout les coin de la pièce exiguë où se trouvait Link. Il se concentrait sur cette voix, ce bruit de grattement. Il ne vit pas un corps écaillé gigantesque de détendre comme un ressort pour l'attaquer. Il ne vit pas non plus les crocs grands comme sa main qui luisaient doucement dans la nuit. Il ne les vit pas se refermer sur son bras, l'obligeant à relâcher son bouclier. Il sentit en revanche la chaleur du souffle de la bête mêlait a celle du sang qui coulait le long de son bras. Un cri lui échappa.

« -Link que se passe-t-il ?

-Je ne sais pas. Quelque chose m'a mordu. Je ne sens plus mon bras. »

Devant la détresse de son ami, Furéa fut tenté d'entrer dans le périmètre magique.

« -Non ! Reste où tu es ! Je ne pourrais pas te protéger !

-Mais et toi ?

-Je vais me débrouiller. Si j'échoue, pars, cours ne te retourne pas. »

De nouveau le grattement se fit entendre.

« -Tu as mal ? Oui ! La douleur s'étend et augmente ta peur. Tu ne veux pas mourir. »

Link comprit que ce bruit était destiné à égarer son attention. Il essaya donc de l'ignorer, de se concentrer sur le raclement rauque du corps qui se déplace. Ses sens Hylien lui permirent bien vite de découvrir d'où provenait le son et il se retourna là pour frapper là où devait se trouver la créature. Il rencontra une couche dure que son épée ne pus traverser.

« -Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?

-Tu as peur. Ta vue te fait défaut. Tu sens la fin arriver. Ton arme est inutile. »

Link sentait en effet que sa vue commençait à se troubler légèrement. Elle s'était néanmoins habituée à cette quasi obscurité. Son bras lui faisait mal. Il voulu bander son arc mais cela lui était désormais interdit. Il échappa la flèche qui devait partir en direction de son ennemi et tenta de la ramasser, lorsqu'il sentit sous ses doigts une matière qu'il connaissait, sans doute destiné à diminuer le bruit produit par les déplacements de la créature. Tout s'enclencha alors très vite dans sa tête. Son plan était simple; son but était de voir son ennemi pour se battre à arme égale. L'endroit où se trouvait la torche était surélevé de quelques centimètres, en pierre et lui offrirait une protection. Il devrait agir vite. Il réussit à esquiver une seconde attaque et grimpa sur la plateforme.

« -Qu'espères tu petit homme ? Tu ne me verras pas !

-On parie ? » Et le jeune Hylien mit son plan à exécution. Il se cambra sur la torche, massive et solide qui ne semblait jamais devoir tomber. Après quelques instants d'effort, le socle lâcha enfin et les braises se répandirent sur la matière que Link avait touchée tantôt. Comme il l'avait espéré, la matière prit feu instantanément et les flammes se répandirent dans toutes la pièce, limité par la barrière. Link pus ainsi voir son ennemi. Il s'agissait d'un gigantesque serpent dont la peau était recouverte d'une couche de terre noire solide qui empêchait l'épée de Link de pénétrer ses chairs et qui le dissimulait dans les ténèbres. Sous l'effet de la chaleur, elle se craquelait pourtant et fini par tomber, morceau après morceau. Link saisit sa chance. Il crispa les mâchoires et banda son arc de toutes ses forces. Il n'avait qu'une seule chance. Il visa et laissa partir le trait mortel qui se ficha entre les deux yeux jaunes du gigantesque reptile. Avec un hurlement à la mort, le monstre se cambra et tomba plusieurs fois. Ce fut dans un dernier haut le corps que ce dernier ce désagrégea et disparut sans laisser de trace. Le feu s'éteignit, faute de combustible et Link pu rejoindre Furéa et les fée.

« -Zut plus de lait ou de potion rouge.

-Tu vas devoir serrer les dents. On n'est pas loin du ranch Lon - Lon. On te soignera là-bas. »

Prenant appui sur son ami, Link sortit suivi des fées de la salle où il avait vaincu une fois de plus les sbires de Ganon. Il ne vit cependant pas les deux yeux rouges sur le mur qui avait observé son combat et qui le suivait du regard jusqu'à la sortie.  
  
CHAPITRE SEIZE  
  
Furéa aida Link à monter sur Epona puis elle enfourcha à son tour Crodia. La colonne de Terre avait disparue derrière eux et la fissure s'était refermée, reformant la Plaine d'Hyrule. Tenant la bride de la monture de son ami, Furéa le conduisit jusqu'au ranch où elle pu acheter du lait pour soigner son ami. Link but avidement le liquide guérisseur et le plaie, peu profonde, se referma petit à petit.

« -Alors où en êtes vous ?

-Plus que deux colonnes, Malon. Plus que deux et tout sera fini.

-Tu es dans un état pitoyable Link. Ta tunique est toute déchirée. Attendez moi là un instant. »

Elle se rua vers la maison et en ressortit avec un paquet dans les bras.

« -J'avais vu lors de votre dernier passage que vos habits était en mauvais état. Alors je vous ai fait d'autre.

-C'est gentil Malon. Merci.

-Mais comment as-tu su qu'on aller revenir ?

-Je me suis dit qu'une seule bouteille de lait ne suffirait sûrement pas, alors...

-En tout cas merci. Cette tunique est superbe.

-J'y ai brodé l'emblème d'Hyrule. Et mon père y a inséré une mini cotte de maille. Elles sont bien plus résistantes que vos anciennes tuniques. Quel est votre prochain arrêt ?

-Le temple du Temps. La colonne de la Lumière.

-Je me demande qui sera notre ennemi. Un monstre où un sage manipul ?

-J'espère juste que... »

Perdu dans ses pensées, Link décida qu'il était temps de partir. Il remercia une fois de plus Malon et son père, Talon, leur offrit assez de lait pour remplir les cinq bouteilles que possédait Link. « C'est notre façon de nous battre contre Ganon. » avait il dit. Fort de ces précieux présents, Link, Furéa, Taya et Navi se dirigèrent donc vers la place du marché. Link n'avait pas voulu terminer sa supposition et n'avait plus ouvert la bouche que pour remercier les habitants du ranch. Lorsqu'ils passèrent le pont-levis, rien ne les avait préparé à ce qu'ils allaient voir. La place du marché avait été ravagée par l'explosion du Temple du Temps, d'où s'élevait maintenant la colonne de la lumière. Des tapisseries et des morceaux d'échoppe gisaient ça et là.

« -Déesses d'Hyrule ! J'espère que les habitants ont eu le temps de se mettre à l'abri.

-Je ne crois pas, Furéa ! Regarde. »

La crainte se lisait sur le visage de Furéa lorsqu'elle tourna les yeux pour voir ce que lui montrait Link. Sous un morceau de tenture apparaissait un bras humain, visiblement celui d'un enfant. Le dégoût mêlé à la colère transparaissait désormais sur son visage.

« -C'est horrible. Quelle sorte de monstre peut faire ça ?

- Un monstre comme Ganon. »

La haine se fit sentir dans le ton de Link lorsqu'il prononça ce nom.

« -Je lui ferait regretter d'être revenu et de s'en être prit à mes amis. Je le jure. »

Furéa n'ajouta aucun mot. Elle savait que rien de ce qu'elle pourrait dire ne changerait la direction que Link prenait. Il allait se battre, jusqu'à la mort si nécessaire. Il le suivit donc lorsqu'il se dirigea vers le Temple du Temps, où du moins vers ses vestiges. La colonne de lumière sembla pâlir lorsqu'il la traversa, laissant au dehors les restes de la civilisation qu'il avait connu. Rien ne l'arrêterait désormais. Ou du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait. Lorsqu'une voix s'éleva, calme dans la lumière, il ne la reconnut pas tout de suite.

« -Alors te voila, Héros du Temps. Tu as réussi à vaincre toutes mes congénères. Mais contre moi, tu vas échouer, car j'ai trouvé ton point faible. Tu ne lutteras même pas.

-Montre toi au lieu de parler.

-Tes désirs sont des ordres. »

Sous les yeux horrifiés de Link et de ses amis apparu alors la princesse Zelda, avec des yeux rouges, symbole de la possession.

« -Alors comment vas-tu te battre.

-Link vas-y, tu dois sauver Hyrule. Joue une musique comme face à Saria !

-Impossible Navi. Le point faible de la première ombre était le lien qui nous unissait, Saria et moi. Celui de la deuxième était sa bêtise apparente. Mais celle-ci est loin d'être bête et je ne connais aucun lien aussi fort que celui entre moi et Saria.

-Tu te trompes Link.

- Furéa ? Qu'en sais tu ?

-C'est simple. Lorsque la princesse est apparue, tu as perdu toute rage, toute envie de te battre. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle représente tout pour toi, même si cela me coûte de l'avouer.

-Mais que faire ? Je ne peux pas me battre contre elle. »

Tout en parlant, il évitait les attaques d'énergie de l'Ombre, refusant obstinément de se battre.

-C'est simple. Tu viens de trouver le Courage de ne pas te battre. La force de ne pas te battre. Et la sagesse de voir que le combat est inutile. Regarde tes armes, Link. »

Obéissant, Link tira son épée et prit son bouclier. Il retira aussi de sa tunique le médaillon de Ruto. Rien n'avait changé.

« -Et alors ? Ces armes sont toujours les mêmes !

-Non Link regarde bien. »

Sous les yeux ébahis de Link et de Navi, les armes entrèrent alors en résonance. Sur chacune d'entre elle apparut alors le symbole de la Triforce. Les armes reconnaissaient en leur porteur le symbole que chacune représentait.

« -La Lame Purificatrice est de retour Link. Tu peux attaquer, tu ne blesseras pas.

-Tu es sûre ?

-Essaye et tu verras. »

Non sans une once de remord, Link bondit sur la princesse, qui lui lança une de ses boules d'énergie. Se protégeant avec son bouclier, Link attendit le choc et rien ne se produisit.

«Link ! Ton bouclier à avaler la boule ! C'est incroyable ! »

Alors il n'hésita plus. Il leva son arme et l'abattit sur la princesse. Cette dernière fut traversée de part en part et son regard se voila. Elle ferma les yeux et tomba, puis Link la rattrapa. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, ils étaient de nouveau bleus, du bleu profond dont Link se souvenait.

« -Que s'est il pass ?

-Rien princesse. Tout sera bientôt fini. »

Portant Zelda dans ses bras, Link sortit de la colonne tandis que cette dernière se désagrégeait comme les précédente avant elle. Link remarqua alors que ses armes avaient cessé de briller et étaient redevenu normales.

« -Que se passe-t-il ?

-Les armes de la Triforce ne peuvent entrer en résonance qui si leur porteur montre toutes les capacités en même temps. Tu dois avoir perdu une de ces capacités pour le moment. Tu sais à présent que tu dois à nouveau lutter.

-Elles se remettront en résonance plus tard c'est ça ?

-C'est ça. Allons, il est temps de nous diriger vers la dernière colonne. La Colonne des Ténèbres, où Crosia nous attends. »

Suivi désormais par la princesse Hylienne, les deux jeunes gens se rendirent donc au château d'Hyrule, là où se dressait la dernière colonne. Ils y arrivèrent rapidement, nullement fatigué par leur précédent combat. De nouveau, le château flottait au dessus d'un lac de lave. Grâce à ses pouvoirs tirés de la Triforce de la Sagesse, Zelda érigea un pont sur lequel ils purent atteindre leur destination finale. Dès l'entrée dans la colonne, un sentiment de malaise persistant les accompagna.

« -C'est l'influence de Ganon.

-Crosia doit aussi y être pour quelque chose.

-Ne nous laissons pas impressionner. On a déjà vaincu tant d'ennemis! »

Avec courage, les trois amis continuèrent donc de grimper le long des marches qui menait au donjon de Ganon. Lorsque enfin ils passèrent la dernière volée de marche visible, ils se retrouvèrent face à face avec un être visiblement maléfique. Tout de noir vêtu, il portait une cagoule qui masquait son visage et il émanait de lui une puissante aura noire. Rien que sa présence rendait l'air qui l'entourait quasi-irrespirable et un sentiment de malaise permanent s'emparait de toutes vos sensations.

« -Alors te voila enfin, Héros du Temps.

-Comme tu le vois Crosia.

-D'où connais tu mon nom ? Je vois. C'est toi Furéa n'est ce pas. Tu as bien changé depuis la dernière fois où je t'ai vu petite sœur.

-Toi tu n'as vraiment pas changé Crosia. Comment as-tu pu devenir aussi immonde ? T'associer avec des Démons tel que Ganon. Tu es tombé bien bas !

-Et pourtant je suis aujourd'hui beaucoup plus puissant que tu ne le seras jamais, soeurette.

-Où est Ganon. C'est après lui que j'en ai pas après toi.

-Il est occupé pour le moment. Il vous prépare une petite surprise. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il viendra bientôt s'amuser avec vous. En attendant, je suis chargé de m'occuper de vous distraire. Il est temps pour moi de vaincre définitivement le morveux qui a osé abattre mon maître. »

Et le combat s'engagea, plus féroce et plus difficile que tous ceux qu'avait déjà connus Link. Crosia faisait preuve d'une étonnante facilité à esquiver les coups d'épée du jeune Hylien et envoyait sur son adversaire quantité de boules d'énergie que Link avait beaucoup de mal à éviter.

« -Tu n'as aucune chance face à moi. Tu le sais n'est ce pas. Je suis invincible. »

Le jeune Héros profita de cet instant d'inattention de la part de son ennemi pour lui asséner un coup terrible du plat de sa lame sur le bras. Le bruit métallique qui résulta de la rencontre couvrit le craquement que ce dernier engendra. Le bras de Crosia venait de se briser en deux endroits.

« -Ainsi tu ne pourra plus lancer de boule d'énergie. -Que tu crois mon petit.» Comme pour montrer que la perte d'un bras ne le gênait pas dans son attaque, le puissant magicien fit jaillir une boule d'énergie plus grosse encore que toutes les autres.

« -C'est tout ? Même si elle est plus grosse, elle est surtout plus lente, d'où plus facile à éviter. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, Link bondit et la boule passa sous lui dans sa course sans se soucier de la perte de sa cible.

« -Tu vois. Rien à craindre !

-Link attention ! »

Le jeune homme se retourna juste à temps pour se rendre compte que la boule d'énergie lui fonçait de nouveau droit dessus. Elle avait fait demi tour et le prenait de nouveau en chasse.

« -Tu ne croyais tout de même que j'étais assez bête pour ne pas avoir penser que tu l'éviterais, si ? Elle te suivra partout où tu iras et tu finiras explosé comme l'a été mon maître. »

Dans sa course pour éviter les charges successives de la boule d'énergie, Link bifurqua et fonça droit sur le magicien.

« Ce n'est pas la peine je l'esquiverait moi aussi et c'est toi qu'elle pourchasseras ! »

Alors que le jeune Hylien venait de le rejoindre, Crosia sauta et esquiva la charge des deux protagonistes de cette course poursuite. Continuant sa course, Link décrocha son sac et se mit à fouiller dedans.

« -Qu'est ce que tu fais Link ? Tu crois que c'est le moment de fouiller dans ton sac pour je ne sais quoi ?

-Aie confiance en moi, tu verras. »

Link brandit alors son poing fermé et se rua de nouveau vers Crosia.

« -Ce n'est pas très malin de faire deux fois la même technique !

-Ca c'est ce que tu crois, mon vieux ! »

Et le jeune héros lança ce qu'il avait dans la main en direction du sorcier. Dans un flash aveuglant, Furéa, Taya et Navi virent Crosia se paralyser dans les airs, à la hauteur de la boule.

« -Une noix mojo ! C'était une noix mojo ! »

Link ne prit pas le temps d'écouter les interjections de Navi. Il se dirigea vers le sorcier toujours immobile et sauta par-dessus, puis brandit son bouclier pour se protéger de l'énergie dégagée. La boule d'énergie frappa alors de plein fouet le disciple de Majora qui sembla se désintégrer sous le choc.

« -Tu as gagné une bataille Link, mais sûrement pas la guerre. Mon plan pour tous vous anéantir vient juste d'atteindre son terme ! On se retrouvera plus tard. Peut-être !

-Que voulait il dire ? »

Suivit d'un puissant grondement, une formidable explosion ébranla la tour du château où se tenaient les quatre amis.

«-Ganon !

-Tu en es sûr Link ?

-Absolument certain. »

Tirant une deuxième fois son épée de son fourreau, Link s'apprêta à recevoir la première attaque de son ennemi juré, protégé derrière son bouclier. Lorsque la fumée levée par l'explosion se fut dissipée en partie, une forme massive et sombre se profila derrière les volutes noires qui restaient en suspens dans l'air vicié de la tour, ou du moins de ces restes.

« -Ganon ! C'est Ganon !

-Restez derrière moi ! »

Mais la forme ne bougeait pas. Link s'approcha prudemment de l'ombre gigantesque qui se tenait devant lui. Toujours aucune réaction.

« -Alors ça c'est bizarre ! D'habitude Ganon se jette sur moi pour essayer de me réduire en bouillie ! »

Le jeune héros frappa du bout de son épée la forme qui se tenait devant lui, impassible, et rencontra une résistance inattendue.

« -De la pierre ! C'est de la pierre ! Ganon a été changé en statue ! C'est incroyable !

-Une statue ? Que lui est il arriv ? »

La voix de Crosia s'éleva alors des décombres de la tour, provenant de tous les côtés.

« -En fait c'est très simple. Pour accomplir ma vengeance, j'avais besoin d'un puissant démon, mais un gros balourd de Démon si vous voyez ce que je veux dire !

-Mais en quoi consiste ce plan dont tu es si fier ?

-J'y viens, j'y viens. Comme vous le savez tous, la Triforce est la base de tous ce qui se trouve ici. Lorsqu'elle est détruite, comme il y a huit ou neuf ans, tout en Hyrule s'effondre et le monde devient chaos. Cependant, lors de la chute de Ganon il y a neuf ans, les sept sages ont renforcé cette dernière pour éviter qu'elle ne se sépare à nouveau et engendre une nouvelle ère de ténèbres. Je savais tout ça et je voulais détruire la Triforce et Hyrule. Seulement lorsque la Triforce est séparée en trois fragment par la force, alors elle libère une quantité effroyable d'énergie pure et anéanti tout dans un périmètre de dix mètres.

-Alors si Ganon est devenu une statue, c'est à cause de ça ?

-Et oui. Si je l'avais fait moi-même, je n'aurais pas pu me battre avec toi plus tard. Donc, je me suis servi de cet imbécile de Ganon pour atteindre mon but !

-Tu veux dire que... ?

-Oui ! La Triforce a été fragmentée et Hyrule va sombrer dans le chaos et les ténèbres à nouveau ! Mais ce n'est pas tout.

-Quoi encore ?

-Comme tu le sais peut être, il existe trois grandes parties dans ce monde : Hyrule, Termina et Lodger. Je vais laisser une partie de la Triforce dans chacun de ces pays et le chaos s'étendra sur le monde entier ! Et ma vengeance sera accomplie ! » Avec un rire rauque et profond, la voix de Crosia s'évanouit peu à peu, laissant les quatre amis perdus dans leurs pensées. Chacun savait que les autres pensait la même chose, mais ce fut Link qui, le premier, prononça tout haut ce que tout le monde pensait tout bas.

« -Le monde est perdu ! »  
  
Fin de la première partie.


End file.
